You Only Think You know Me
by AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr
Summary: “Look at him! Sesshoumaru he’s such a geek huh Rin?” Sesshoumaru one of the top geeks of the school, intelligence, bad looks and ungraceful ness were factors in his downfall to the level at which he was now, but if they only knewFull Summary inside
1. Friends

Summary: "Look at him! Sesshoumaru he's such a geek huh Rin?" Sesshoumaru one of the top geeks of the school, intelligence, bad looks and ungraceful ness were factors in his downfall to the level at which he was now, but if they only knew that the way he really looked, they'd understand the reason for why he really looked the way he did now.

_**You Only Think You Know Me**_

"Ok! Rin he bumped into me today again I swear it's like he wants to touch us populars likes he's good enough." Tracy screamed while trying to wipe of imaginary geek germs.

"Tracy calm down, I don't think he meant to." Rin's calm voice said while staring at Sesshoumaru opening his locker.

"Whatever! Why do you always stick up for him…geeze Rin now I know what everyone loves you so much." Tracy said turning around quickly and walking away to her next period.

I-----------------------------I

"Class we have a presentation from Sesshoumaru Takeshiro." The teacher said while walking away as the silver haired man stood in front of the class.

Looking at Sesshoumaru he was one of the most disturbing sights. His hair in a tangled oily like pony, while it looked like he had dirt on his face but maybe it was from the misuse of the shower. He wore this brown leather coat underneath a huge sweater as his shirt. He wore short pants and shocks that came all the way up to his knees. He walked the weirdest way, which involve a little bit of a wobble.

Rin paused hearing the disturbed groans from people. Lets not forget his voice was one of the strangest, kind of squeaky if you'd ask anyone.

Rin watched in interest as he spoke his words in a very grammatical use. His presentation was very good. It was hard to believe this disgusting man, as everyone put it was the smartest boy in school. Everyone always thought the heartthrob Miroku was smart because of his looks, but…he's just stupid.

Once his presentation was over the teacher waited for any sort of applause but had not received any. Rin sat there feeling quite disturbed at everyone and even herself. Standing up she clapped loud enough for everyone to hear, earning a few laughs.

"That was a very understandable presentation. I will admit that, it is one of your few good attributes. Intelligence, always keep it." Rin said while sitting back down.

"Yes! Sesshoumaru that was a very good Presentation. Everyone's presentations were great! Now since I have these free passes to the movies I will give them to the to highest students in my class, preferably one girl one boy. The two highest students in school." He said while holding his grade book... "Ok will Mr. Takeshiro come down and Ms. Souhiro. He said earning applause when Rin's name was heard.

Arriving in front of the class Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and shook it while giving him a hug surprising a whole bunch of people. "Good job…now all we need to do is see

who has the highest marks out of us?"

"Well actually Ms. Souhiro you two are always tied." The teacher said while turning back around to search in his bag for something.

"I see?" She said while giving Sesshoumaru a pat on his hands. "It's good to know that I'm not the smartest kid in school, but that I am one of the few." She said walking away to her seat.

**_Whoa that was weird…He didn't smell…he actually smelt really good…and his hands they were soft yet calloused as if he's been working with them for many years_** Rin thought while sitting back down in her chair.

"Oh yes Rin? Sesshoumaru?" He said causing them both to look towards. "There is and academics competition and we need two people to compete against the other schools and you two have been volunteered as a grade to this class. So I expect to see some studying after school." He said once again turning back to his bag.

"Ok…I guess." She said while looking towards Sesshoumaru who she also noticed was looking towards her.

I--------------------------------------I

"No!! Rin that's so disgusting…you hugged him!!!" Tracy, one of her best friends screeched. "Come on shaking his hand was bad same with talking to him but you allowed yourself to hug him!!! Oh no maybe he has some kind of black mail on you!!!!" She screamed while slamming her plate of food on the table earning looks from other people.

"No it's nothing like that…come on don't you think you guys are a little rude to him. Come on you've even got the geeks of geeks hating him. He has no friend that's so mean." Rin stated while glaring at Tracy.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be so mean, if he actually showered and cleaned himself up…and wore some different clothing." Tracy said imaging the horrible picture of him and fish like lips trying to kiss every girl in school. "EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed falling over in her chair as if to get away from the imaginary him. "Plus now you have to work with him after school… yuck. I'm also betting at his place!! Since as your father doesn't like guest over especially men."

"Yeah… but anyways calm down, I'm going to leave for awhile to sit out sit ok, so can you leave me alone for awhile?" Rin said while walking away. She then walked over to her favorite spot only to see another person sitting there. Approaching the person she notice it was Sesshoumaru, eating his lunch.

"So I guess we'll be working together…" Rin said in a sweet voice.

"I guess so…" Sesshoumaru replied in a bored matter.

"You do not seem excited?"

"Why… it's just work and a grade."

"Well I'm surprised and excited to be working with you, I never get to do that because it always seems like a competition? Right?

"I guess." He said while lifting himself from the ground not bothering to dust the dirt off his pants.

"Where you going?" Rin said gently tapping him as he tried to walk away.

"Some where you are not…" she stood there dumbfounded.

"Hey… I was only trying to be nice."

"I don't need pity…" He said his voice in his quite squeaky voice.

"I'm not pitying you…that's the last thing I'd do… I'm trying to be nice. I want to be your friend I'm not like others!!" She practically yelled causing him to stop.

"Then you should of thought about that earlier in the school year when you had the chance…. Not now only because we have to work together."

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!! I'VE TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT YOU JUST IGNORE ME!! OR SAY YOUR TOO BUSY DOING HOMEWORK!" Rin yelled while stomping her foot.

"Really? I never do homework at school…" He continued to walk away only to be chase after by Rin causing people to stare at her odd behavior toward a geek of geeks.

"Well then that's what you say…" She noted watching him trip over the curb falling straight onto his face. "Oh my gosh are you ok…" Rin said trying to help him up.

"I'm fine…leave me alone. If you want to study… come over to my house after school.

"Ok…your house." She said departing as the bell rang. "Later." She stopped waiting for a reply but never receiving one.

I--------------------------------------------I

_His house…. It's really big! It's like 20 of my house… _Rin thought while walking up the street path leading towards his house.

Arriving towards the door she could hear footsteps moving all around inside. After ringing the doorbell, Rin waited and waited until she noticed a very handsome man open the door.

"Hello?" The man asked confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rin…I'm suppose to work with Sesshoumaru on a project…"

"Really??" The man said in surprised while signaling for someone to come over to the door. "Izayoi this woman has come to work with Sesshoumaru?" The man said as if it was a big deal.

"Really?" Let me retrieve him than?" She said about to walk off only being pulled by her husband.

"Let's let the maids do that honey."

"Are you two Sesshoumaru's parents?" She said while looking the two extraordinary looking people.

"Oh well yes we are…except I'm his stepmother." Izayoi said disappointingly.

"Father mother what is it that you wish?" Rin tried looking over to see whom the owner of the low strong voice was but his parents were blocking the door.

"Sesshoumaru you have a guest over…you best change…if you know what I mean?" His father said while looking at him.

"Whatever…" The young man said not before catching a glimpse of Rin who has also caught a glimpse of him.

_He looks so different… _Rin thought watching his back as he walked towards the hall. _Maybe I'm seeing things… he couldn't look like that…but then again look at his father…he must be old but his father looks really…um yeah ok._

"Honey come this way I'll show you too the living room." Izayoi said while walking very elegantly with Rin following behind in atypical ungraceful walk. 

"Mrs. Takeshiro?" Rin said while looking at the ground. "How long is it till Sesshoumaru comes here to work with me?

"Give him about 10 minutes." She said while stopping in front of an enormous spaced room.

"Thank you…" Rin said watching as she the older woman left probably to attend to her daily things.

Waiting there, she began to hum and look around at everything. Nothing a portrait she walked over to it. She study the portrait to find Sesshoumaru's father, Sesshoumaru himself as a child, and some woman who was very beautiful, more so than Izayoi.

"That's my mother…" Sesshoumaru stated while sitting down. "She died shortly after her and my father had a divorce. She was a very weak woman to begin with." He said as if it didn't matter at all.

"I'm sorry…" Rin said wanting to cry, imaging how hard it would be for her if she lost her mother. "She's very pretty."

"Yes…" She heard his voice low. "Besides that let's begin this assignment.

"Ok." Rin said walking over towards the couch he was on, only to trip falling onto him. "Oh my word… I'm so sorry she said trying to prop her self on the couch to get up only failing. Using Sesshoumaru she pushed against his chest and stomach saying her apologies as she tried to get up.

Pushing down she noticed a firm body, only causing her to freak and sending her on top of him again. _What's wrong with me? It's like I can't even calm my self down in this situation? _She thought while once again pushing her self up. Once up she straightened her clothing and gave a sort of "Heh" like sound before walking over to the couch and sitting down slowly.

"Little trouble… he said while rubbing his stomach."

"Yeah…" She said realizing just now how nice he smelled rather than how bad he would smell at school.

She also noticed how much less of a slob he looked right now than at school or geek she should say. He was wearing baggy black like sweat pants and a black sweatshirt. But his hair and everything else looked the same.

"So I guess…we should get this project started…" Rin said slightly nervous…not knowing why.

I-----------------------------------------I

A/N: ok my new story… stupid Fanfiction. Net ruined my first stories… I never had then saved on my computer so I could not repost them…. Argh. Review please


	2. Christmas Eve

A/n: Sorry for the update… I posted the first chapter and then fled to Alaska for 10 days… they don't have a computer can you believe this??? Geeze as rich as my aunt is she doesn't have a computer but she has the biggest damn entertainment center you can imagine….

I-------------------------------------------I

Christmas Eve 

"Class as we know through out the few weeks Sesshoumaru and Rin have been working together on a project to compete against the other schools. Their project was entered this last weekend at the national school convention and took 1st place." He said while clapping his hands causing other students to stand up and start cheering for Rin, but none for Sesshoumaru.

"Good job Sesshoumaru we couldn't of done this together without your artistic skills." She said while smiling.

Balancing on her tiptoes she gave him a kiss on the lips causing the class to gasp with horror as he kissed her back making the kiss whole.

'….'

Rin sat up straight in bed looking around; sweat was running down her face. Shaking her head she tried to piece together the dream she had just had. Looking at the alarm clock she notice it was only 2:00am in the morning.

Sighing she jumped out of bed and made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once arriving to the kitchen she headed to the fridge to grab the carton of juice and finish it off.

While drinking the juice she began to rub her belly, then placing her self in a chair with her legs propped up on the table. "What was that dream about…" Rin said to her self as she stared at the label on the orange juice carton. "It can't be true come on… the projects not due till…Christmas which is in two days and that's not a school day…" She said calmly "2 DAYS!!! Crap!!" Rin said while looking at the calendar over on the fridge. "I need to go shopping!!!"

Rin jumped up heading to her room. Pulling on some clothing she only than realized it was 2:24am in the morning. "I'll go tomorrow after school. I should see if Sesshoumaru would like to go with me?" Rin said as she went back to bed.

I---------------------------------I

"Class please read pages 240-256 and answer all 17 problems on the worksheet I just handed out. I know this seems like 9th grade work but believe me those questions are hard. You will be quizzed on these words on Friday so you best learn the answers rather than copying from someone else." He said while smiling and beginning to write down the assignment on the dry-erase board.

"Are you sure there are 17 questions it looks like 15 to me?" Rin said while holding out her paper that was half way done.

"You must have gotten last years version. Sorry but here's the one with the other two." He said while placing the paper down in front of her. "The bells about to ring in a few minutes you may all get ready to leave.

Rin gathered her stuff together quickly so she would be able to speak to Sesshoumaru about going shopping with her after school. Running up to Sesshoumaru she paused slightly remembering the dream. Beginning to walk slowly up to him she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around slowly.

"Yes…" He said while looking at her.

"Will you go to the mall with me after school to go shopping?" She said while smiling at him causing a slight smile to form on him face.

"Why?" He replied

"Well it's last second for got about Christmas… hehehe" She said while scratching the back of her head, her other hand holding book to her belly. "Plus if were going to be friends we need to do more things together." She said while letting a big grin overcome her face.

"Sure whatever." Sesshoumaru said while walking out to lunch as the bell rung only to be followed by Rin.

"Can I sit with you at lunch or will you be annoyed?" She asked causing him to stop, his back to her.

"I don't care." He continued walking

"Well your parents are really nice… for the last week that I've been coming over they've done nothing but spoil me… which isn't bad but it feels kind of strange." She said while sitting down on the ground next to him.

"Don't mind them their like that…" He replied while biting into his sandwich.

"Oh yeah!! I made this I wanted you to try it and tell me what you thought. It's my own recipe I always invent stuff a lot of people usually like it but I can never tell if some things good or not since I practically like anything that's edible." She said while laughing.

"I won't die will I?" He said in a teasing way.

"No!!!" You should be fine… I was." She said unsure of how he would react after he tasted her treat.

"Ok here goes…" He said while taking a bite only to see his face distorted.

"Is it really that bad… I thought it was good for sure…" She said while watching him pop the rest into his mouth and grab another. "Hey!!! You tricked me." She said while smacking his arm in a friends like way.

"I'm sorry…" He said, his voice in a calm type of chuckle, which was lowered.

Pausing Rin stared at him a smile forming on her lips but a weird feeling bubbling in her stomach. "It's ok at least you like my new treat." She said while tilting her head to her side and placing her hands in her lap with a smile.

I-----------------------I

"Look at Rin… she's becoming a total geek with Sesshoumaru…" Tracy said while turning back to the horrific scene of her giggles and laughter with Sesshoumaru. "How could she do this to us…I mean we warped her and made her who she is… and now she betrays us for the geek of geeks!!" Tracy stopped her foot on the ground only to be comforted but one of her other friends. "This is just a phase she'll get over it… I know. If I wasn't her best friend I wouldn't be able to forgive her so easily." She said while walking away.

I---------------------------I

"So today after school we go to the mall?" She said while getting up. "Oh yeah do you mind walking? The weather is pretty nice for winter." She said

"How bout we take my car at home?" He said also getting up.

"Ok." Rin said looking at him" Let's go to class and I'll meet you after school, over here ok?" She said while walking away slowly.

I------------------------------I

_**What's wrong with the clock it's not even moving!!"** _Rin whined mentally as she stared at the clock waiting for the bell.****

_**Ring**_

**_Freedom!!!_** She got and began running to her lunch spot. Stopping in front of the tree she took big breaths as she stood waiting for Sesshoumaru. Watching him run towards her she smiled as he arrived.

"Shall we go?" He said while walking towards the direction of his house.

"Sure!!" Gasp…

"You running a little fast?" He said not even noticing he was using his usual home voice.

"Yeah…" Gasp…pant.

I--------------------------------I

"Dad…Izayoi I'm home Sesshoumaru said while walking to his room allowing Rin to follow.

Throwing down his bag and taking of his coat, Rin's eyes traveled throughout his room noticing how clean and nice it smelled. Looking towards his closet she notice a board in-between two different kinds of close.

Walking over she notice one side said school close, which all looked very geeky and the other said home clothes, which looked very nice and comfortable. As she began to look further she notice the closet door began to close. "Sorry…" She said while walking over towards the door.

"If you want to can sit on my bed… I'm just going to shower and change." He said while pulling his shirt off and walking towards the bathroom.

Rin stared at his lower back before he walked into the bathroom. Walking over to his bed she sat down. Finding it comfy she gently laid back and stared at his ceiling noticing how good his room smelt and even his bed.

Running her hand along the bed she notice the soft silky texture of it. Crossing her legs she began to shake one of them in boredom. Continuing to look at the ceiling she didn't realized the sound of the opening bathroom.

Closing her eyes and beginning to hum, she only opened her eyes when she felt the sides of the bed indent in. Holding her breath she saw Sesshoumaru hovering over her, water from his partial wet bangs falling on her cheeks.

She watched as a handsome smile crept from his face. Rin couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. Taking a breath she notice him stand up his back towards her with no shirt. Her heart still fluttering she turned her face away and began to breathe quietly.

Pulling on a shirt Sesshoumaru slightly smiled looking at the face paint he had left on the bed, which was now in his hands. Walking to the bathroom he set the face paint in the room and put on the rest of his geeky clothing.

"So you ready to go?" He said while looking at Rin.

"Sure." She said while getting up.

I----------------------------------------------I

"What do you think would look better on my friend Tracy?" Rin said while placing the cloths against herself and posing for Sesshoumaru. "These ones? Or…these ones?" She said.

"I don't know the first?"

"Ok!!" Rin said while walking to the store cashier.

Buying the stuff she quickly grabbed Sesshoumaru and ran to another store.

"Hey I'll be right back I need to go get something for Izayoi for Christmas." Sesshoumaru said while smiling at her. "Meet me by the food court in 30 minutes."

"Ok…" Rin smiled, once he left she quickly ran to another store. "What would he like?" Walking over to a worker she kindly asked, "What would man around 18-19 like?"

"Depends on his style or his attitude."

"Well he's real mellow and nice, kind of stand offish but not type of attitude… it's hard to explain we've been friends for like 2-3weeks."

"I know what you need for him…" The worker said while walking down the store to a certain aisle.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, I hope he likes that friendship necklace. You want it engraved? I can engrave both of them?"

"Sure how long does it take?" Rin asked

"About 10 minutes could be the quickest but it's a little spendy."

"How much will it all be together?"

"$123.99"

"Ok go ahead. Put Sesshoumaru and underneath put Friends and on the other put Rin and Forever underneath."

"Alright I'll be right back in about 20 minutes"

The lady soon arrived back setting the engraved necklaces down.

"Ok… good thing his present was the last and I still have lots of money…" She said while laughing slightly. Oh my god look at the time I'm five minutes late!!" Rin said while laying down the money and running out the store with the necklaces in hand

"Have a nice day!!" The worker said while smiling

I----------------------I

_**30 minutes earlier**_

Sesshoumaru walked around looking at the jewelry. His eyes wandered from left to right at the items that were lying there waiting to be bought to wear. He ran his fingers over a few gold necklaces but his eye caught on a diamond-roped necklace with a ruby heart surrounded by green that seemed like leaves.

Bending down he took a closer look at the necklace to find a gold plate on the backside of the heart shape part for words that could be in scripted onto it.

"Can I help you?" A woman walked out her hands clasped together, her walk very elegant.

"Yeah… can I get that necklace with the words

_**To my kind hearted friend Rin Souhiro**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Sesshoumaru Takeshiro **_

_**2004**_

engraved on it and please get it right."

"Yes Mr. Takeshiro, it isn't often I see you in here."

"There's really no reason for me to come here unless it is my step mothers birthday or something of the sort."

"Yes very well I will attend to the necklace. Can you pick it up in a day or so?" She said while taking the credit card he was holding out.

"Yeah."

"Well thank you for purchasing one of these fine jewelry. It was really spendy but I guess your family has no problem with money."

"Yeah…that's what happens when both your parents own big companies and you get a share of them."

"Have a good day, remember come back tomorrow they will be done."

I------------------------I

"A little late?" He said while looking at his watch.

"Sorry I had to get something done." Rin said while walking the rest of the way towards him. "I got all my shopping done."

"Well than lets go." He said while walking next to her towards the exit.

I---------------------------I

"Thank you Rin I love it, who knew clothing like this would look so good on me!!!" Tracy said while giving Rin a hug.

"Yeah I forgot today we had no school so I walked all the way over here to give you this. I still have to deliver a few more presents." She said lifting up the bag that looked like it weighed a ton. "You know me and shelters, I just can't help, helping the poor." Rin said while walking to Tracy's front door.

"Well you go deliver your presents and I'll be over later tonight to give it to you… I kind of left it in my mother's car and she's at work..

"It's ok…. later!!" Rin said while running out the door down the steps.

Zipping her coat up as she felt the weather change drastically she began to walk towards the shelter. Once delivering the present to the shelter and receiving many hugs and kisses she headed over to a certain someone's house.

Knocking on the large mansion door she also grabbed the last present in her bag. Smiling as the door opened she notice Sesshoumaru's father standing there with tons of presents in a bag next to him.

"Clothing and other things for the shelter." He said while letting her in. "I do this every year. I'm no hum bug." He said while chuckling and leading the way to the living room where a giant Christmas tree was placed and family was gathered in the room smiles and laughter on their faces.

"Hello everyone" Rin's voice spoke up causing heads to turn towards her.

"Hey what's up!!" A long silver haired boy said, who happened not to be Sesshoumaru. "I'm Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother." He said while taking a big drink of his soda. "Come sit down and enjoy the evening with us!!

Rin did as told and enjoyed the evening, laughter erupting here and there. Loads of fun and games came into action as the night went on. It was soon arriving 10 o'clock and Rin had to leave.

Getting up she quickly grabbed the present from her pocket and walked over to Sesshoumaru who smiled and pulled her away from the rest of the family outside into the garden. Something in his hand for her also.

"This is for you…" Rin said while handing him her gift. "I know it's not as expensive as your other gifts but I thought I should get this." She said watching him open it.

"Thanks…" He said while looking at the words Sesshoumaru Friends.

"I have the other piece of the necklace. It's a friends necklace. See mine says Rin Forever. When you put them together they say Sesshoumaru Rin Friends forever." She said while smiling. "I hope you like it!"

"It's great!" He said while giving her hug causing her to blush. "This is for you. He said while handing her the gift.

Rin gently opened it, only to discover a jewelry box from the most expensive jewelry store in the town. Opening the lid she gasped as she saw the necklace.

"I can't have this…" Rin said closing it and handing it back to him.

"You can… because it a gift from me to you. It's your Christmas present."

"I can't this must of cost you…so much."

"It did but I don't mind, you're my first true friend." He said while touching her face. "Keep it, it's for you and only you. Your name is on the back." He said while tilting her chin up causing her eyelids to flutter as his face came close to hers and their lips met.

Rin didn't know what happened but all she could remember before she pushed herself away was gripping his back and feeling a tense muscular body.

"No…" Rin said quietly "We are friends nothing more…" She said while smiling and setting the gift on a bench near him as she walked back into the house only to leave.

I---------------------------------I

A/N: like I said sorry for the prolonged update but here is your chapter!!! Review!!!


	3. I don't know what happened

"Rin honey this was at the door for you…" Her mother spoke, watching as her daughter walked through the hall to the lit living room.

"What is it?" Rin said while looking over to the item in her hand.

"I don't know it's been wrapped. Honey it was laying next to the newspaper when I open the door this morning. It is Christmas you know?"

"I know, here let me see." Rin said while grabbing the familiar object. "Oh…it's from a friend, I must of left it at his house…" She said knowing what it was. "I'm going to go put it away and then come back down t open the rest of my gifts with you ok mom.

"Why don't you open that down here honey, I would like to see what this male friend of yours has gotten you?" She said while patting a seat next to her.

"No that's ok mom, I'd rather not open it here. I'll open it later when I go over to his house to continue our project." She said while continuing to walk to her room.

"Oh ok."

I-I

Rin knocked on the door, the time was currently 10am and she was very persistent. She smiled when she noticed Sesshoumaru's father open the door with ramen hanging from his mouth and a smile on his face. He motioned with his chopsticks for her to come in and continued to eat his food as she followed him to the family room.

Once arriving she noticed Sesshoumaru and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into another room while voicing her apologies to the other people.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said while opening his hand and setting the gift back into his. "I don't want this. Sesshoumaru we are friends not lovers…nor boyfriend and girlfriend. You don't spend this kind of money on someone. Yes I have a kind heart, so I can spend up to a 100 dollars just for our friend ship but, you can't go and buy a friend something that is so expensive… it's as if your trying to bribe them to be your friend. I want to be your friend just because of who you are money or no money. I don't care if you look like a slob or not. You're you." She said while touching him on the face with her hand and the other hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't buy it to be your lover, I didn't even buy it to bribe you or seem like bribing you, I bought it because you seemed like my real first friend, for who I was but I guess all you see me as is a loser who has to bribe people with gifts just to be friends." He said while pulling away and walking back into the family room with a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin said quietly not noticing Izayoi standing in another doorway close by.

Walking towards the entrance of the house, her eyes wonder back into the family room where everyone was laughing and having fun. Finally reaching the front door she opened it and stepped outside. Feeling the breeze she stuffed her hands into her pocket. Feeling something cold she grabbed the object and pulled it out. Looking at it in shock, she was about to knock on the front door to return it for the third time but decided not to, interrupt the family again.

"Sesshoumaru… how did you get this into my pocket?" She said to her self as she walked down the long iced gravel way.

I-I

"No Sesshoumaru, this is how I see it be should put this here and maybe, hey give me that!" She said while grabbing the object in his hand.

"I think it should go here." His squeaky like voice said as, Rin struggled to get the item in his hand.

"No I think right here. It would look nice I guarantee that." She said while feeling a release in his hand. "You see… doesn't it look pretty it almost reminds me of shining jewels." Rin said while thinking at the same time. "Which reminds me this goes back to you." She said while pulling out the jewelry and setting it next to him.

"…."

"I don't want it, I already explained it, and when I used bribe I didn't necessarily mean you bribing me. You already had my friendship. All I'm saying is something like this is meant for a man to give to a woman he loves. Not a friend, the best gift you could give to me as being friend is just your friendship."

"Well I'll remember that but I still want you to keep it. I promise I won't buy anything like this for a friend again."

"Thank you." Rin said while patting his hand. "I will keep it as a friendship item. But I will always regret it, because it cost way to much."

"Well were done, I guess." He said while standing up and dusting of his striped flannel like shirt and army pants.

"Yeah, I was getting worried we wouldn't get it done on time. It's due in 2 days when we go back to school." Rin said while also brushing herself off. Rin looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "I'm really hungry…" She stated, her stomach growling right after.

"Well than let's go to the kitchen and make something. I would make the maids make it but we told them they could all be with their families for the holiday. He said while looking at the oven once arriving. "I don't know how to make anything but simple things. Like sandwiches, macaroni, scrambled eggs. You know the easy things."

"Well maybe I can event something for us to eat." She said while looking through the cupboards.

Gathering the things needed, she went to grab the flour but she was too short. Pushing her self up against the counter she reached higher. She paused as she felt her self fall a little forward onto the counter. Sighing she tried once more before she felt him right up against her, his hand reaching further than hers, and into the cupboard. She watched as his the muscles in his arm flex as he grabbed the jar and slowly brought it down, setting it down and then walking away.

I-I

"Hmmm, need more costume makeup for Sesshoumaru or his real self will show. Oh here the dirt color. Honey is this the right color?" Izayoi said while turning towards her husband.

"I think." He said while looking back to the pretty hair sparkling stuff."

"Why does he always try to look like a geek? I know he doesn't want people to like him for his money or looks, but a geek. He needs some friends."

"He does have a friend that doesn't care about his money or looks. Her name is Rin."

"I know that…but I thought he would've shown his true self to her already."

"No…he's afraid she'd be horrified if she knew the real him. The other fact is that I told him he could not show his real self unless she loved him for the geek he was."

"Yeah well…you know how long that took us."

"Two days?"

"No about a week but that's because I'm such a kind person who could see past any makeup."

"That's right you went after my looks and money…you spoiled brat."

"What no……….." She said while hitting his arm gently and continued to walk down the aisles looking for makeup.

I-I

Rin stood their stirring the mixture in the bowl while looking as Sesshoumaru out the side of her eye.

_Why do I feel like this every time he's close…I shouldn't be like this is only see him as a friend_ Rin thought while beginning to blush and turning back to the mixture beating is vigorously.

"Sesshoumaru…could you stir this into the dry mixture for me please? Rin said quietly watching his gaze on her as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed smile on his face.

"Sure…it couldn't be that hard."

"Well it is… it's like bricks…but in the end it comes out fluffy." She said staring into his eyes, noticing that they were a very unusual color of gold.

Reaching her hand up she touched the side of his face and looked once again noticing that his eyes were truly gold and it was no reflection.

"What is it?" He asked

"I never knew your eyes were gold?"

_Shit_ "Yeah they are gold, but I usually wear blue contacts." He said while walking away.

"I like your gold color it's so pretty…" Rin said stopping them and looking at his eyes again. "You don't see people with this eye color, it's unique and very pretty.

"Um thanks."

"Your welcome. You should come to school without the contacts. You don't need to hide anything about yourself even if it's your eye color. Hell I wouldn't care if you were a demon…unless you tried to kill me." She laughed "But what are the chances of you being a demon, they went extinct several thousands of years ago." She said almost sadly. "But you know sometime I think I used to live back then. I have dreams. One dream was about being killed by a whole bunch of wolves…"

"Must suck…. I've only ever killed dumb people in my dreams. Such as my brother." He said causing a disturbed looked to cross Rin's face.

"Gosh…I think you're done stirring that. It looked easy for you?"

"It was…"

"Oh…you're strong. Anyways we just have to put these into the oven for and hour and I guess the meats almost done so we can set it right next to the meat so that the dough takes in some of the flavor."

"Cool."

"Yeah there's enough for your whole family, us, and plus more."

"Let's go out to the garden it's too hot in here." He said while grabbing her hand.

"Ok… I guess your right." Rin said while following him out into the garden that had a snow blanket over the garden plants.

"I didn't get to see this last night since it was so dark, and well I got distracted." She said while sitting down on the cold bench that had no snow on it.

"Yeah this is my step mothers garden. She loves it, she attacked a squirrel for even trying to mess with her flowers." He said while sitting next to her.

_He smells so good_ Rin almost found herself-sniffing him but quickly caught herself before embarrassing herself.

Rin paused shocked as she pulled away horrified at what she had just done. Touching her lips she looked at Sesshoumaru and muttered a sorry before walking back inside.

Rin walked, all she could remember was staring at his golden eyes and trying to resist to smell him before she found her self kissing him of her own will, and liking it once again.

She felt herself being spun around and being kissed once again, this time all she could do was turn to jelly and let it happen. She closed her eyes as she felt her self slowly lean back in his arms as her hands gripped his arms.

Pulling away slowly she noticed his hair was loose and his eyes had a tint of red in them. Turning away she blushed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" She heard him say.

"Yeah me too." She said her back still turned to him. "I don't know what came over me. We should just go inside and check the meat."

"Yeah that would work."

Walking inside they were very quite. Rin was a few feet ahead of him; she was the first one to see their project in Izayoi's hand broken.

"It fell… and was on the ground… broken." She said while setting it down.

"What? It's due tomorrow and I have to go home in two hours… to go to sleep for school." Rin said while looking at the mess.

"Well you could stay here and redo it and we could take you to school tomorrow."

"Izayoi what happened." Sesshoumaru asked walking into the house.

"It must've fell I found it in the hall when I came home."

"I don't think my mom would let me stay the night to fix it."

"Oh don't worry I already called her and asked." Izayoi said while covering her mouth to hide her cynical laugh. "She said if it was grade related she didn't care. Plus she trusted you so it's all well and good. You just have to call her in a couple of house so that she can bring some clothes for you or we take you over there."

"Um… thanks?" Rin said nervously.

I-I

"We're done… it's doesn't look as good…"

"Yeah so…it looks better!" Rin said while trying to bring up his attitude. "You know you've been a real fart these past few hours. Just because I didn't give you the last piece of that dinner meal."

"Well I should have had it… but you're a girl so my step mother got mad at me." He said while scratching the back of his head, his hair still loose from earlier.

"Will it be alright if I take a shower here?" She asked while standing up.

"I don't care the showers down the hall 5 doors to your right, my room is right across. I have my own shower." He said while getting up and beginning to walk down the hall showing her the way. "This is the bathroom." He said opening the door. "This is my room…" He said while opening that door. "You can just come into my room when you're done and dressed. You can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"Aren't there other rooms?" She said while blushing once again.

"Yeah but since none of the maids are here, they weren't able to clean them from the dust since as we practically never have guest."

"Oh…ok."

I-I

Rin quickly dried and dressed herself once she was done in the shower. Walking into Sesshoumaru's room she walked over to his bathroom and knocked on the door to make sure if he was there or not.

Not hearing a reply she went and flopped herself on the bed and took a big breath. She sighed while blowing her strand of hair from her face.

Getting back up she went out of his room and began to walk down the hall. She paused as she heard sounds coming from a room. Placing her ear to the door she heard taking and what seemed like a grunt.

She jumped back when she heard a loud yelled like growl, and then everything went quite as the door swung open when her standing right in front of it.

"Hi Rin" Sesshoumaru said while rubbing his arm and walking past her, thankful that it was dark in the hallway.

"Wait Sesshoumaru." Rin said while stopping him. "Who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"Who did that yell belong to?"

"Oh me…I dropped something on my foot." He lied, continuing to keep his back towards her.

"Turn around please?" Rin said a little worried/suspicious.

"Why? I need to go change. He said roughly pulling away and beginning to walk down the hall again.

She quickly ran in front of him and stopped him. She squinted her eyes trying to see his face but all she could make out was a light outline of his face that was shadowed by the light behind him.

Bringing her hand up to his face she felt around feeling him tense up. Sighing, as she felt nothing, she then accidentally brushed his ears feeling the slight point but made nothing of it.

Going back to his room she went to lye down on his bed and go to sleep. Lifting the covers and pulling them over herself she was instantly out.

I-I

_Sesshoumaru?_ Rin thought as she found a body looming over her, kissing her on the face and in various spots around the neck and upper chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said while moving her hands up to touch his face. "What are you doing?" She said feeling a tickling sensation run up and down her body.

"Sesshoumaru?" She paused, and then felt her hands tighten in his hair, as another sensation rushed through.

_This must be a dream? I could go along with this dream right?_ She said as she felt a throb in her lower area.

She took a good look at him noticing a very clean, handsome looking Sesshoumaru and shirtless at that. She blushed at her self when she heard a little moan escape her mouth, from the taunting kisses.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said as she felt a hand move up and down inside of her shirt and nic her breast.

_This seems so real, the feeling the pleasure…can dreams be this real? _ She thought while kissing Sesshoumaru. She then felt her hips buck up and realized that she was a horny little dreaming teenager, over her geeky friend, who happened to be very handsome in her dreams and had a very attractive personality outside her dreams.

_Wait can people think inside their dreams… I mean come on our brains are already using are thinking part of out brain to come up with the dream?"_

Rin couldn't take it any more and passed out still believing it was her dream.

Sesshoumaru stood there and snapped out his trance. He backed away when he saw Rin's Shirt halfway open and bite/suck marks around her neck and upper chest. Horrified at what he done he quickly got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Since it was already 4 in the morning he decided to get ready for school and let Rin sleep hoping she wouldn't notice anything on herself when she woke up.

I-I

A/N: Omg I'm so lazy……………………… you know something the super bowl was the first time I posted a story on but than that account got erased so you wouldn't know that . .


	4. Speechless

A/N: Ok I know you probably all hate me for not updating in so long. But what can I say I'm really lazy…… it's summer now but I can't guarantee that I will update fast. I will try but since I feel bad for not writing in awhile I guess I'll continue the story right now

I---------I

**_Speechless_**

Rin rolled on the bed, she felt tired, sick, aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. Tossing her hand over the side of the bed, she then reached or the covers across the extremely big bed.

Pausing for a second she opened her eyes and began to look around. Sitting up in panic she leaped out of bed and only then did she stub her toe and fall right on her face. In a hurry she quickly got up while holding back the urge to scream.

She began to look around to remember where she was. Staring to the bedside on the ground, there lay another pillow and blanket folded up. Looking towards the clocked she screamed in horror as she remember she was at Sesshoumaru's house.

Remembering where the bathroom was she quickly grabbed her school clothing and change not even bothering to look at her self. Throwing on her shoes and grabbing her school bag she began to run towards the door. Upon arriving Izayoi held out her hand with a note in it.

"Read it as you run. You should be able to make it on time… Sesshoumaru's clock is always an hour ahead. Don't worry honey."

Rin look at her with a mortified face as she slumped to the ground and began to slowly open the note.

_Rin_

_Sorry I didn't wait for you, I thought it might be better if you slept and I got to school to put together our presentation. I left about 6:00am. I see you at school around 7:30am. Oh and Rin I'm sorry again…please don't be mad at me._

_Sesshoumaru_

"Why… would I be mad?" Rin thought while standing up. "I guess I'll be going." Rin waved to Izayoi as she began to walk out the door.

"Alright see you later sweetie."

Walking to school Rin messed with her hair to make it presentable. Slowing moving a hand through her hair she began to remove all the knots as she put it into a ponytail. The note was plastered in between her lips as she began to hum a tune. Bringing her hands down she began to search through her bag for the hair tie.

Arriving at the school, she straightened her clothing once more before walking through the gates. Walking towards the classroom she noticed people staring at her as she walked down the hall.

She paused as she heard a few giggles here and there. Walking faster towards her locker, she quickly opened once arriving. Looking into the mirror she almost screamed to notice strange markings on her neck.

Pulling on the hair tie on her hair she then ruffled her hair to cover the markings on her neck. She quickly walked the rest of the way to class her eyes down.

Once arriving to class she quickly fixed her hair to cover her neck more and walked to the front of the class where Sesshoumaru stood. She noticed Sesshoumaru trying to avoid her eyes, as if he knew he was in trouble or something on.

Grabbing her hair and then looking at Sesshoumaru, she groaned a little as she realized that it must have been Sesshoumaru that left the bite/hicky marks. "But why would he do that…" She whispered to her self while biting on her thumb finger and looking towards him.

"Well what do you know Rin has some hickies. So who were you with last night." A girl in class remarked while laughing a little.

"Actually I was with a very nice charming man… who showed me a good time while not getting me pregnant… or if I do remember that last week you found out you were pregnant…" Rin said very annoyed, while turning around with her normal smile on.

"Shut up you lie…" The girl said while looking around and sitting down covering her face.

"Geeze… I told my self not to let that slip…" Rin whispered to herself for the second time.

"HELLO CLASS!" The teacher shouted while slamming his books on the table and spinning around to write down the day's agenda. "As for today we have a presentation by Ms. Souhiro and Mr. Takeshiro."

"Go Rin!" One of her friends said while arriving to class.

"Thank you for you display Ms. Aika."

"NOW! Let have those two wonderful student do their presentation."

PRESENTATION-----------------------------PRESENTATION

"THAT WAS GREAT WASN"T IT!" The teacher said while standing up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A school jock said while standing up. "We got to play a game! Even though it was like 40 minutes ago." He said while clapping some more.

This caused the teacher to sign as he released the class for lunch. "Great job you two! He said while walking over to Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Thank, we worked hard. My mother kind of broke the first one of our designs so we had to quickly piece a new one back together." Rin said while smiling

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that." The teacher said while gathering his things and leaving the classroom.

"I have to talk to you!" Rin said while grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the classroom." Looking around she made sure there was no one else in the classroom. "What are these?" Rin said while moving her hair.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru said in a clam voice.

"Don't give me that!" Rin said while hitting him on the chest only to be stopped.

"Don't hit me…" He said next to her ear his squeaky voice not evident.

"Then tell… me… the truth." Rin said a little flustered at the moment. "I know you know what happened." She said while putting both of her hands on either side of his face to make eye contact.

At this he jerked his head away, causing some of his fake display face to come off a bit. Rin looked at her hands as she noticed some of his face come off on her hand. Looking up she realized him walk out the door.

Looking at her hands once more she began to run towards the door after him. "See Sesshoumaru I though there was something hidden about you!" She yelled to her self as she chased after him. Coming to the boys bathroom she paused, deciding weather she wanted to walk in or not.

Pushing open the door, she quickly walked in jolting Sesshoumaru around as she approached him.

"I knew you were hiding something. You could have told me you had tattoos on your face I wouldn't have cared! She said slightly yelled while hitting him. "I mean now I care because of the fact that I have these hickies from you… I know there from you and then you tried to hide this from me and I befriended you." Rin stomped around a little.

"I mean why do you lie to me, if you want to be such good friends why do you lie?" She said, while practically pulling her hair out. "I have never felt this insane before."

"Why do I have to tell you about my face…just because were friends doesn't mean anything…" He said in his normal voice.

"You see that's what I mean… you voice sounds perfectly fine!" I mean Jesus Sesshoumaru… why do you have to hide things…" Rin said slowly quieting down. "If you want friends be yourself…"

"If I want friend I will have friend who will befriends me for the geek I am." He said while letting his hair down.

"But if they ever find out that you were lying to them, there not going to like you for your lying."

"Or it will give them a better reason to like me for my better self… my richer self."

"True but, I am your friend am I not. I am friend to everyone. There are a lot of people like me, and a lot of people who are not. But Sesshoumaru the world will never be perfect. If you're a geek and you smart, people will assume that you will make lots of money in the future and like you for that. Either way you will be like for something you don't want to be and that's money."

She said while walking towards him wiping off the face make up on his cheeks only to notice that he had three identical sets of stripes on his face. She paused as she removed the make up from his forehead and eyes. Steeping back she was almost entranced.

"I can see why you cover yourself up. It's not because your afraid of looking feminine, it's because you have a very handsome face." Rin said while touching the tops of his eyelids.

"You had these tattooed that way?" She said while moving her hands along the lines.

"Sort of… " He said while turning away.

"Well after school you are going to show me your true self. I don't want to see this bull crap lying stuff. You can lie to the school, but when you're with me you need to be true to me ok. Plus just think of this as your payment for what you did to me." She said slightly blushing, now remembered she believed it to be a dream.

"Ok…" He said while pulling his hair back up. "I'm going home.

"Ok… but one more thing! There is this dance next weekend for school and we are going! There will be judging for the Gorgeous man! If it is all right with you will you go with me? It's a masquerade costume type dance. The object is to enter you as one of the gorgeous men and wait till it is time to put you all up on stage. Then with the mask on they will choose who is the Gorgeous man. Then you will all take off your mask and they will name the true gorgeous man by the hollers and sounds."

"N…I guess." He said while covering his face and walking out of the bathroom.

"Believe me Sesshoumaru with your two different looks they won't remember you so when they hear your name, they'll be sorry. But now at least you know who's in it for the looks and money…" She said while walking out of the bathroom only to be met by a bunch of guys.

An: Sorry it took so long for me to update… like I said I was lazy… I have a job now so that factored in. for part of it… but mainly I'm lazy… I will try to have the next chapter out soon… but I think there are only a few more chapters. This is a short story as I said.


	5. Shameless

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks for the reviews I thought you would all hate me . Thanks for sticking with me for so long I know I am lazy writer but I try my hardest… Funny as I began to write this I ran to my room for 30 minutes just to be heated by the heater… see how easily I get distracted… any who I am writing you the next chapter woo hoo . I'm hungry I just got back from the river like 40 minutes ago… hehehe

Shameless 

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed running around the corner of the clothing store. I didn't say to hide in the dressing rooms I said to come out! I need to see your costume for the dance!" Rin whined. "I'm your very bestest friend I think I deserve to see it before the dance right? Come on, you're not going to look dumb." She said while leaning against the dressing room door.

"No…" He said for the millionth time that hour.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin said while clawing at the door.

"These all look too dumb… if I want to be crowned the gorgeous man." She paused as she heard him try to laugh.

"Oh that was so cute! Ok I forgive you… but your costume better be good!" Rin said while moving away from the door as it opened.

"I have a question?" Sesshoumaru stated as he closed the door quietly. "Are you sure they won't recognize me?"

"Yeah! Sesshoumaru, look in the mirror ok." She said while turning him around. "Your hair…" She touched it while trying to move it around in its artificial greasy texture. "Your face…" she stated while rubbing her finger along his face and then looking at the face paint. "Your contacts! For crying out loud and your glasses. By the way you're going home today and you're showing me the real you, none of this fakeness. Sesshoumaru by what I can see, you did a pretty good job of hiding your handsome attributes. Oh I forgot your voice… When you talk regular your voice is so deep and kind of sexy." Rin said in a friendly way. "But you hide it with this squeaky voice."

"Well… it took time." He said while moving away from her.

"Well let's go… I guess we have to go and get ready for that dinner your step mother is making." Rin said while walking out of the store with him.

"RIN! RIN! RIN! I found you, you have to come quick it's your mother! Tracy said in a frantic voice as she pulled the once joyful Rin by the arm.

"Stop!" Rin said while pulling back. "Wh…"

"Rin we have no time, we need to get to the hospital quickly." Tracy yelled while pulling her arm once again.

"Wh…what? Why the hospital. Wait…"Rin said while looking back. "Sesshoumaru you're coming with." Rin said while grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Running through the mall, Rin's heart was pounding. Fear was rushing through her heart as the word hospital rang through her mind. "Please mom you have to be alright." Rin said to herself as she continued to run only stopping when Sesshoumaru tripped. "Oh my… are you alright?" Rin said while helping him up and continuing to run to Tracy's car.

Once arriving, she noticed that there was only one seat left. Looking in the car then at Sesshoumaru, she quickly pushed him in and then sat on him while closing the door. "GO!" She said while taking the seatbelt and strapping it around her and Sesshoumaru. "So what's wrong?" Rin said while holding onto the seat in front of her.

"You mom got into an accident. The doctor won't confirm anything to me since I'm not family. Sesshoumaru's parents somehow got my cell number and called me and told me you were at the mall. So I am as you see taking you to the hospital." She said while glancing back at the seat towards Sesshoumaru.

"How far is the hospital from here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"About a mile and a half." Tracy said calmly while speeding down the highway. "Basically a few minutes."

"More like no seconds, were here!" Rin said while unstrapping herself and jumping out of the car. Pulling Sesshoumaru she began running towards the hospital.

"Souhiro! What room!" Rin screamed in panic as she ran in the doors.

"Ma'am calm down…um…she in room 523. 5th floor 23 room." The nurse said while giving her a pass.

"Thank you!"

I----------------------------I

"I wonder if she made it" Izayoi said, while hugging her husband.

"Let's hope, it sounded like she got hurt pretty bad." He said while hugging her right back.

"One moment honey." She said while picking ups the phone."

"Rin is going to be staying with us for awhile." Izayoi paused as she heard Rin crying in the background. "Her mother is in the emergency room." The doctors said she will be all right, but she is going to have to be in care for a while. Which prevents Rin from seeing her.

"Alright honey, bring her home. We will get a room ready for her."

"She doesn't want to be alone tonight, I already asked her."

"Alright we will get your room ready." Sesshoumaru said as he continually hugged Rin with his free arm, letting her cry into his shirt. "We will also be at the hospital to pick you up in a few minutes alright?"

"Rin will you be alright?" Tracy said, her face slightly disgusted at the sight she was seeing.

"Yeah, I will be fine." She said while wiping her tears away. "Are we ready to go Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, my step mother is picking us up."

"Us?" Tracy said. "Together?"

"Yeah, I will be staying at the Takeshiro's place till my mother gets better." Rin said while wrapping her arm around Sesshoumaru.

"Why… why don't you stay with me?" Tracy said slightly hurt.

"I…I don't know?" Rin said while turning away and walking with Sesshoumaru. "I call you." Rin said as her heart began to pound realizing she felt so safe next to Sesshoumaru.

I----------------------------I

"The bed is for you, honey. Sesshoumaru agreed to sleep on the ground. He doesn't mind at all." Izayoi said while rubbing Rin hair as she hugged her. "I'm so sorry about your mother. At least she's alright." Izayoi stated earning a smile from Rin. "When Sesshoumaru gets out of the showers tell him that I said to come down and eat.

"Alright, I will." Rin said quietly while walking over to the bed. Sitting down she ran her hand across the sheets as tears began to build. She brought her hands into her lap as a single tear felt. She tensed as she felt a finger stop her tear.

"You don't need to cry. Your mother wouldn't want you too." She shook her head as she looked up to thank him. She paused slightly as he grabbed her chin and smiled, his wet hair hung around him like a natural blanket.

She gasped as she saw him, he slowly stood up and grabbed his hair beginning to pull it into a pony. "Stop…" Rin said quietly as she stared at the handsome man in front of her.

"Sorry if I don't have a shirt on… I just quickly grabbed these loose black stretch pants." He said, while still continuing to pull his hair up.

"Stop…" Rin said once again, as she touched his face. "You're so beautiful…Leave your hair down." Rin said almost memorized. Rin pulled her hand away, noticing that she was cupping his cheek in her hand. Stepping back, she quickly turned around as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Rin…" She heard her voice being said, sending shivers up her spine. She tensed as she felt arms wrap around her. "I've missed you…" She heard him whisper in her ear, his voice full of sadness and hurt. "It's been far to long my Rin."

"Um… your step mother told me to tell you to come down and eat. "Rin said while turning around, her heart racing faster than ever. Rin grabbed her chest, the pounding was unbearable, the heat in her face was burning as she continued to think what he meant by those words.

"Oh yes… ok come down when your ready…" He said leaving the room.

As Sesshoumaru left the room, she quickly ran to the bathroom to examine her neck. Her neck and heart were throbbing and she didn't understand why it was so intense. Looking at her self she noticed all the marks from the other day. One happened to be bite mark. Thinking about it she began to blush.

"Well, I better get to dinner before they wonder where I am." She said while rubbing her neck. "I hope you're alright mother." Rin thought as she walked down the hall.

I----------------------------I

A/N: I know it's short but I write what's in my mind and then yeah… oh yeah I'm going to state this… I hate hearing about my spelling and grammatical errors. I'm going to state that I don't care whether my spelling or grammar is bad. You understand it right? That's all that matter . If your write a story or a chapter it's kind of boring to read through it after you already know what's happened. It's like watching a movie twice in a row.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: wow I'm fast lately… yeah I probably just jinxed myself... oh well. Anyways here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, every review I get makes me inspired to write faster. . So just keep the reviews coming ..

_**Memory**_

"Rin…your finally here." Sesshoumaru said while leaning over the bed. "I've missed you for so long." He said quietly as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Soon, I will have you all to myself once again."

I---------------I

"MOM!" Rin sat up in bed panting "Mom… I hope you're ok." Rin said quietly, while looking around trying to remember her surroundings. "It's been three days, today I can finally see you." Rin thought, while jumping out of bed.

Running to the bathroom, she paused as she heard the shower going. Beginning to blush, she turned around and walked towards the bed waiting for Sesshoumaru to be done with his shower.

Getting up, she slowly made her way to the mirror on the door. Looking at herself, she sighed as she remembered the dance was tonight and she had not found anything to wear. "How can I think about this dance when my mother is hurt." Rin said while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Rin…" She turned around quickly as she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "We don't have to go to the dance tonight. It was just a suggestion." He said while putting his hand on her shoulders. "We can go and visit your mother as long as you like, or you can just visit her if that makes you feel better.

"No… we have had this planned, and we're going to go." She said while hitting him. "We have to enter you in that gorgeous man contest, right?" She said while trying to make her self laugh.

"It's ok, we don't have to." Sesshoumaru stated while kissing her on the forehead, sending her into a shocked state. "If you care about your mother, then be with her, I'll promise to go to the dance for you and enter the contest." He said while pulling her into a hug. Reacting to his hug, Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"No… I care about my mother, but she would want me to have fun, because I never have any. I will visit her as long as I can today and then I will come home and get ready." Rin said while bringing her hands up to her chest and resting them there as she leaned against Sesshoumaru. "Why do things happen so unexpected?" Rin questioned.

"It's just how life goes, thinks about all those people who ask that question after someone they love has died." He said while feeling a tear (rip) at his heart at speaking those words.

"I guess…." Rin said while walking away from him and towards the bathroom. "Will you take me to the hospital after I'm done with my shower?" Rin asked, while just about to close the door. "Also we need to stop by my house." Rin smiled slightly, finally closing the door.

I-------------------------------I

"I'm glad you ok mom!" Rin said while giving her mother a hug.

"Yeah, I'll have a nasty scar but I'm fine." She said while smoothing out her daughters hair

"I will have to go through therapy for my leg, but like I said it will keep me in the hospital for about a month or two. Izayoi has agreed to pay for my care and to take care of you."

"I'm just so glad your ok." She said once again, this time grabbing her mother's hand. "This lifts a lot of stress off my chest.

"Well you better get going, Izayoi told me that you have a dance tonight and Sesshoumaru is your date?" Rin's mother said while laughing a little. "How cute, my daughter has a date to the dance.

"Mom…Get better soon ok. We'll be back tomorrow ok?"

"Sesshoumaru, I expect you to take good care of my baby, ok?" She said to him, taking his gaze away from the very white wall.

"Yes I will."

"My your voice changed." She smiled.

"Ok we will see you later mom!" Rin said excitedly.

"Later baby girl."

Rin walked out of the room followed by Sesshoumaru, who smiled knowing that Rin felt much better.

Walking out to the parking lot, Rin smiled as she ran to the car. Getting inside as Sesshoumaru unlocked it, she then threw her seatbelt on as she felt Sesshoumaru pull out in a hurry.

"We have an hour till the dance." He said while looking at his watch. "Izayoi?" HE said while talking on the cell phone. "Get your stylist there in 10 minutes and get that dress I bought for the masquerade and get it ready for Rin." He said calmly while trying to ignore the look that Rin was giving him. "I will father to bring down my traditional wear. Tell him to set it in my room. Oh and Izayoi…thanks" Rin smiled as she heard Izayoi's voice over the phone.

Her smile slowly disappeared as she felt Sesshoumaru slam on the gas. "Slow down………." Rin's screamed echoed as they appeared at the house in merely five minutes.

Jumping out of the car, she ran inside afraid for her life. "Leaning against the wall, she screamed as she felt two pairs of hands grab her and pull her into a room. She paused as she saw Izayoi standing there calling out some words. People began to pull at her hair and mess with her face.

Sesshoumaru soon followed in, knowing already that Izayoi must of kidnapped Rin into some room in the house. Walking to his room he slowly began to get ready.

I---------------I

"Ok Rin your ready…. That was 30 minutes exactly now run down stairs… oh wait don't forget to put on your mask!" Izayoi said while handing it to her.

Rin began to run out the door only pausing to look in the mirror to admire the work done by Izayoi's stylist. "Dear have fun?" She said once more before watching her leave the room.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was waiting down stairs sitting with his legs crossed, his opposite elbow resting on his knee, his hand propping his head up. He stood up as he heard footsteps. Standing up, he moved his clothing around a little.

He sighed remembering the last time he had worn this one set of clothing, his demon clothing... Moving the fluffy like thing to the side, her began to straighten his shoulder plate. Bring a hand behind his neck he slowly moved his hair to the back with a slight movement of his hand.

His heart calmed as he watch a certain beauty make her way down the stairs, her kimono various colors. He smiled as he remembered giving her that identical kimono so long ago. It was a lavender color, on certain areas of it; it had sparkled in certain areas. Around the kimono was flower shaped patters. The waist time or bow was a darker shade of purple that gave the kimono a more elegant look. Looking at her hair, he noticed that Izayoi had it straightened with some of the front hair pulled back into a pony, but leaving a lot of hair to frame her face. Her mask was a silver color with feathers lining around it.

Sesshoumaru smiled and held out his arm to her. She slowly wrapped her arm around his and walked to the limo with him.

I----------------------------------------I

Walking into the dance, the both of them got several stares. Most women were wondering who the tall man with long silver hair was.

Looking around Sesshoumaru finally spotted the sign ups for the Gorgeous man contest. Walking over, people practically stepped aside for him. He kept his eyes straight as he walked slowly to the front of dance. (You guys know how he walks in the anime… That sexy cool walk of his drool)

Rin slowly followed behind, as she also received looks from people. "Se…" Rin stopped her self as she remembered not to announce who he was till the end. "Sama!" Rin said, causing Sesshoumaru to whip around. His eyes softened as he stared at her. Grabbing her hand he walked with her to the front.

"Here hotty!" A girl said while handing him a contest sheet. "If you're this hot now, only imagine without the mask." She said while winking at him.

"You make me sick…" Rin looked at him, as he said this to the girl. "Your shallow..." He spoke once again before walking off as he left the filled out form in front of her.

"Now I see why you hide yourself." Rin said quietly to him. "Just being around you when you're cleans makes a big difference." She said feeling sorry for him.

"Dance with me…" HE said calmly while grabbing her and pulling her to him. "Be with me…" He said quietly, enough for her to hear. "Tonight…" He whispered in her ear. "Look at my eyes…" He said lifting her head.

Rin paused not having noticed that his eyes were actually gold. "Gold." She brought her hand up to his mask and touched near the eyes.

"There my true color." He said while grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. She froze as she felt his lips touch hers. She relaxed after a bit finding the kiss quiet comfortable.

"What's wrong with me?" Rin said to her self as she felt her heart pound... "Why won't I pull away…am I that shallow to only care for him after his looks?" Rin questioned her self as she felt his arms tightened around her waist.

She froze slightly as she felt something wet hit her cheek. She felt like crying as she watched Sesshoumaru fall to his knees while still hugging her, his head lying against her stomach. All she could do was bring her hands to his hand and bend down and then began to hug him. "Se… what's wrong…" Rin questioned finding it a bit awkward to see someone like him crying. "Did I do something wrong? You're my friend I don't want you hurt." She said, causing him then to get up and act as if nothing even happened.

"What's wrong?" She repeated once more, while cupping his cheek. By this time Rin hadn't cared about the scene they were putting on. She didn't care about all the people who were staring at her and him.

"I'm fine…" He said, not exactly realizing why he himself just broke down. "The contest will start soon…Lets go get something to drink…" He said calmly while grabbing her hand.

Before they could even move a loud piercing screech went across the gym. "Um… yeah will the 10 contestants who signed up for the Gorgeous man search come up?" The girl said.

Each and every one of the men that came up was very attractive in there own way. Calling out they by 1-10, each of them got cheers. From the cheers there was a voice monitor in the back that generated the amount of sound coming from the group.

"Ok we have gone through all 10, but we can only choose 3 contestants right now. The machine gave us the cheers and we've got number's 2!" A whole bunch of cheers were heard once again. "Number 7" Once again followed by cheers. "And number 10" The cheers erupted louder than ever, Rin's being one of them. "So we have our three finalist. We have the names of each of these contestants. If you know who they are, don't be shouting out there name. We had one last shout off for each of these people and the papers just go t here and number 10 won of course…" She said while looking behind hearing massive amounts of cheers. "Half these people in here probably know him, but then again they don't really know him do they." The girl said while smiling. "This is such a shock to me.

"Go number 10!" Rin screamed while earning a smirk from him.

"Now will number two please step forwards to remove your mask?" She said, watching as he slowly removed his mask as he walked forward. "Yes we have Tyler McKinnon." She said earning some boos. "Now, now, just because he wasn't who you expected…Now number 7 please… yes, yes I know you know, we all know it is Tenshin Kurosaki! I'm just surprised he didn't win." The girl laughed a bit before pulling out the winner's paper. "Like I said this last one is a big shock for me and you all, but you have to guess. On the count of three I want you guys to yell out who you might think it is in our school. Remember we have many silver haired beauties… male wise in our school." She laughed once more while patting him on the back. "One…Two…Three!" She paused as she heard a mixed jumble of various names from people. She did not even once hear the correct name. "Man you guys suck at this, I'll give you one more chance. I didn't even hear it once! Now! ONE…TWO…THREE!" She sighed. "Ok guys and gals, be quiet you guys are wrong.

"I told you number 10!" Rin screamed trying to keep him a secret until his name was revealed.

"Will number 10 please step forward?" She said watching him walk forward. "How about removing your mask and seeing if they can find out from there?" She said watching him take of his mask and drop it to the group, his mask not being the only thing that drop to the ground. The room got quiet as they started at him; most of them were stunned and awed. They still had no idea who he was but found him to be the Gorgeous man of the night. "Um… wow? I didn't expect that!" The girl laughed once more, having hoped to see someone ugly under the mask. "One… two… three!" Everyone was silent. "It is Sesshoumaru Takeshiro!" She all bout yelled causing the some of the parties in the room to gasp.

Rin smiled as she heard a few of the side conversations. "You liars" Rin said remarking to one of the girl's comments. "You never knew he was this way, just the other day I saw you picking on him." Rin said while pushing her.

"Rin? How long have you know about this?" Tracy came yelling at her. "If I would have know he was like this when he bumped into me I wouldn't have cared…" Tracy yelled in excitement.

"Shut up…" Rin said while walking away towards Sesshoumaru. Running over to him she laughed as she felt her self being picked up by him. "I told you… you'd win. I totally understand why you hid yourself now." Rin said while laughing as Sesshoumaru and her left the dance full of stunned people.

I----------------------------------------------------------I

A/N: there is still more don't worry . Probably now much but there is more. Next chapter will be explained about his breakdown.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: whoa! Quick huh? Well now you get to learn why Sesshoumaru was so sad! Oh and i only updated sop fast was because my internet modem was broken so i wasn't able to get on the internet so i wrote two chapters, but only posted on because i want reviews for each chapter.

Enjoy! .

I--------------------------I

Loveless 

"_Rin come now…" Sesshoumaru said calmly while walking in his usual path along the rivers._

"_Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" The young woman said while picking the last flower for her bunch._

"_I have to go to town today, I want you to stay near. Jaken is not with us anymore so he will not be able to protect you." Sesshoumaru said softly as he stared at the young woman._

"_Why can Rin not come with you?" Rin said hoping that Sesshoumaru would finally let her come with. "Is Rin not welcome with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in a child like tone while putting a bright pink flower in her black colored hair._

"_Rin…" Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice as if the sound that was emitted was a conditioned response._

"_Rin is sorry for questioning you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said while walking off into the nearest woods. "Rin will wait!" She yelled while beginning to skip off._

"_I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama eats?" Rin questioned herself still unsure after 13 years of her life being along side with him. "I wonder if I can make something for him." Rin stated feeling this odd sensation return to her once again._

_Laying down in a patch of wild flowers Rin began to sing to herself. "Flowers…. Sesshoumaru…me…" She said to her self quietly after awhile. "Why does my body get warm and tingly when I'm around Sesshoumaru? Why does Sesshoumaru always leave when he eats?" Rin questioned her self many times unsure about these questions._

"_Why do my cheeks feel hot when I help my lord bathe…why do I have these…these feelings? What do they mean?" Rin turned around onto her stomach. "Why does Rin feel like if Sesshoumaru-sama is gone it's the end of her life?"_

"_Miss?" A middle-aged woman said while standing next to her. "Are you lost?" This caused Rin to be startled._

"_Um no…. I'm not! I'm waiting…waiting for someone." Rin said quickly_

"_Oh that what you were mumbling about? You're waiting for your lover right? He probably went into town but you decided not to go with him right?" The middle-aged woman said while earning a slow confused nod from Rin._

"_Lover? Do you mean that warm tingly feeling when you're around the person?" Rin questioned in her naïve state._

"_Yeah, yeah if that's what you call it?" The woman said kindly while smiling. _

"_So this Rin is in love?" She asked while pointing to herself._

"_Yup, it seems like it."_

"_This Rin likes this feeling, but sometimes I don't, because it scares me sometimes."_

"_Don't worry sweetie everyone is afraid of love at sometime, especially if it's a demon and human love. Love like that is hard to except. Well I thought I'd just let you know. There is a very handsome person waiting for you at the rim of the forest." The woman said while smiling, just then a male demon walking up behind her._

_I----------------------I_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama this Rin is very sorry she is late." She said while looking down, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "This Rin is in love?" She thought to herself._

"_Rin?" Rin's head jerked up. "This Sesshoumaru has found a home for you, you will live in this town. You need to be with your kind." She watched him turn away when he said this. "You are a woman and you need to be where you can become a human. I do not need your childish self following me around." She heard a struggle in his voice as he said this._

"_Will Sesshoumaru sama come and visit me? Rin asked while smiling at him, but feeling fear develop her heart._

"_No this Sesshoumaru will not visit you." He said while beginning to walk away. "Stay!" He knew Rin was about to take a step to follow him. "Go to town and there will be a couple, they will greet you and take you in."_

"_Bu…"_

"_GO!" He yelled causing Rin to step back a little and making her trip. "Sess…." She said slowly noticing him stop as he heard her fall._

"_Rin, do not argue with this Sesshoumaru. I will not hesitate to kill you" He paused as he heard the slight sniffle._

"_Sesshoumaru..." Rin said quickly_

"_Quiet!"_

"_This Rin…_

"_Quiet and leave!"_

"_Thisrinfoundoutshelovesyoutoday!" She said quickly "This Rin found out today that she loves you!" She said slower "I Love you! Please don't send me away… I promise I won't be annoying, I won't be trouble. I promise I won't speak; I won't even pick flowers for you anymore. I'll act as if I'm not even there, as long as I can be near you!" Rin said as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "This Rin has wondered why she feels warm and happy when she's around you, this Rin was told that these feelings are special." She said while running over to him and hugging him._

_Rin placed her head against his back expecting him to move. Sesshoumaru stood there inhaling a large amount of air. "This Sess…houmaru can not love you back…" HE said while turning around and pushing her away. "This Sesshoumaru will never even think about you that way…" He said while trying to keep a straight face as he watched the woman he loved begin to cry even harder._

"_This Rin Promises…She promises to stay away…if Sesshoumaru tells her he hates her." Rin said while looking down._

"_I hate you, and I would rather kill you than ever lover you…" He said looking her straight in the eyes._

"_This Rin will no longer bother you, this Rin will disappear from your life forever." She said while turning towards town and walking her way there._

"_I love you Rin…"He said to himself while hitting the tree next to him causing it to collapse to the ground._

_I-----------------------I_

_Sesshoumaru stood in the distance as he watched the young couple greet Rin who had a huge smile on her face. He growled as he saw one of there male friends greet Rin also, whom Rin seemed to take an interest in. _

_As months passed he would come weekly even daily to watch her, every time his anger grew because of how easily Rin could move on. She had made friends with the couple friend. _

_After about a year, Rin and the man has become more than friend and ended up becoming lovers. Sesshoumaru still watched from the side, not able to fully cope with the fact that she had actually forgotten about him so easily. Her face never displayed sadness._

_I------------------------------I_

"_Ayaka! Rin's in Labor!" Takeshi yelled. "My son or daughter's going to me born!" The man yelled running around trying to find Ayaka!" _

"_Where is she?" Ayaka yelled as she ran after him._

"_Over here!" He yelled running into the room, with the very calm but very in pain Rin._

"_It hurts…she said calmly but in heavy breaths. "It's hurts so much…she began to cry a little."_

"_It's ok honey we're going to make it through this." He said while rubbing her head._

"_Sama…" She said quietly. "I don't know if I can take it…" She said while feeling her self-calm down more._

"_Takeshi, you're going to have to leave while I help Rin birth this baby." Ayaka said to him while pushing him out and closing the door."_

"_Tell him, I'm sorry…" Rin said quietly to Ayaka. _

"_Him…" Ayaka said quietly knowing whom she was talking about, but not understanding why she would say that._

"_Tell him, maybe he'll love me in another life time. I know that I'll always love him…"_

"_Rin just push, I don't know why your taking like this. It's not like I'm going to see him."_

"_You will… I know he's been watching me ever since I came here 3 years ago… He'll never leave me…Even though he hates me. He took care of me since I was 7…" She said giving a scream as she pushed._

"_Come on Rin one more push." Ayaka heard her begin to cry._

"_I can't… I'm too weak…I can't" Ayaka's fear grew as she heard Rin say those words. "I…ca…" Rin gave one last push before finishing her sentence. "…n't"_

"_Rin… Rin! It's a little girl! Rin? Rin!" Ayaka said while wrapping the baby and setting it next to her. "Rin? Ayaka touched Rin's face. Bringing her hand down to Rin's neck, she felt tears come to her eyes, as she looked at the baby then to Rin. "I'm sorry baby girl, you won't have a mommy." Ayaka said sadly while lifting Rin into her arms and brushing away the hairs._

"_Rin…" Ayaka looked up when she heard that familiar voice._

"_It's all your fault!" Ayaka screamed holding onto Rin. "She could have had this baby if you wouldn't of broken her heart. She cried to me many nights after you sent her to us." She would have been just fine… you would have kept her with you. She was so innocent." Ayaka said softly, as she felt Rin being pulled away. She looked up at Sesshoumaru to notice tears falling down his face._

"_I did love her…"He said quietly._

"_Not enough to care about her broken heart." She said hearing Takeshi's voice on the other side. "You can't take her you know that right?" She said while looking at the crying baby, and picking her up._

"_I can and I will…" He said while hugging Rin's limp form against himself._

_Jumping out the window, he made his exit quick and invisible so that the villagers would notice him carrying away they pride of the town. Landing in the forest close by, he set her down on a patch of flowers._

"_I'm so sorry Rin…" Sesshoumaru said while kneeing down right next to her. He grabbed her cold hand in his and kissed it softly. "This Sesshoumaru should be the one dead, not you." He said feeling his heart rip. "This Sesshoumaru will live until he can find you again. And the this Sesshoumaru will apologize for ever hurting you." He said while grabbing her mid waist and pulling her up into a hug, her arms hanging back._

"_I loved you so much!" He said while burying his face into her semi warm neck. For the first time in Sesshoumaru's life, he had felt the pain that he himself inflicted on others as they mourned someone they loved. Sesshoumaru the ice-cold prince had broken down for this day and time alone._

_I-------------------------I_

Sesshoumaru woke up in a cold sweat as the past memory recalled itself in his dreams. Gripping his chest he looked to his side where he saw Rin sitting up on the roof of the car with him.

"Sesshoumaru, you seemed to have fallen asleep when I was talking to you." She said while laugh slightly. "It's ok if you were tired…but I thought I might just tell you, it's 2 am in the morning. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Rin said while looking at the stars. "Thanks for entering the contest." Rin jumped of the roof to the side of the car. Opening the door she quickly added. "Let's go now it's cold."

I------------------------------------------------I

A/n: I know fast huh? Boring eh? I know blah… I'm such a sap I watch Ceres episode 19-21 and every time Chidori dies it makes me cry… .


	8. Bedless

A/n: uh yeah my excuse… Same ol' same ol'… Heh heh sorry…

"What happened?" Tina said while walking over to Rin's desk and staring at Sesshoumaru. "That's not really him is it?" Tina said while googling at him.

"Of course it is…" Rin said slightly irritated that Tina had not been at the dance to witness this.

"What ever Rin, I don't think that's him! He must be a new student. I'm going to go Talk to him." Rin sighed as she watched Tina walk over to Sesshoumaru who currently had a pencil in his mouth and a ruler down on a piece of paper. As usual he was trying to do some sort of work.

"Hey there cutie, I'm Tina. What's your name?" Tina said while kneeling down in front of the desk.

Tina waited a little, only slightly becoming annoyed when the man did not answer her. Touching his hand she saw it instantly jerk away grabbing for the pencil in his mouth. She backed away slightly when she notice him write 'Sesshoumaru" at the top of his paper and then neatly shove it into his binder.

"What is it that you want?" His deep voice came out shocking her.

"You're not really Sesshoumaru… the geek…loser…etc…" She said while running a hand through her hair. "You could be he was so disgusting and…"

"Yes I am in fact that Sesshoumaru… now I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me names." He said while he stood up and then briskly walked over to Rin and started to question her about something.

"No… no you see…you're the main geek…and…and no this can't be…" She said while walking up next to Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Tina I tried to tell you…" Rin said, causing Tina to blush in embarrassment

"No…" Tina paused hearing the bell for lunch.

"Yeah I guess so…" Rin said while playing With Seshoumaru's hair. "I don't really understand why, but if you want we could do that. I mean it's just; you're not too comfortable with going places without looking geeky. I guess it's ok" Rin said sighing

"I have no problem… It's just this is what happens" He said while leaning his back against the door of bombarding young women. "They don't know how to leave me alone."

"Well what if I said we were dating… do you think they'd leave us alone?" Rin said feeling a little weird at saying that.

"I…" Sesshoumaru said, pausing slightly as he felt a bang at the door. "I guess we could do that."

"Alright... now let open the door after you give me a hicky and then… wait let's not do the hicky…they may think I'm a slut…" Rin said while laughing a little. "Maybe we could…ahhh" Rin screamed slightly as she felt Sesshoumaru fall on her and a mass of woman open the door screaming.

"Sesshoumaru… I've always loved you…" A girl screamed while jumping on him only being pulled away by another girl.

"I've always knew there was something wrong about you…but I knew it was a good wrong." She said while helping him up and beginning to try to kiss him.

"Yeah so did I." Rin said while jumping in between them only to have the girl back away. "If you don't remember you gals were all rude to him when he his looks. I befriended him." Rin said while grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the once safe hiding place. "Just to let you all know Sesshoumaru and I are dating, so back off. I don't mean to be rude… but you all make me sick." Rin stated only to get a remark from a certain person called Satsuki.

"Yeah I'd like to know why you weren't dating him when he was in his geeky form…do you only like him because of his looks." The girl stated while walking up every so slowly her hips swaying back and forth.

"Hi, I'm Satsuki the new girl. What ever these people say I think you're drop dead gorgeous and even in this picture that I found you're still amazingly cute." The girl said lying behind her teeth but no one realized it besides Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Shut up…" Sesshoumaru said coldly, he himself pulling Rin away.

"Wait!" The girl stomped her foot while trudging after them.

"Give me a chance…" The girl screamed while grabbing his arm.

"I don't have any interest in you…"

'Oh really… well I'll make you… believe it or not.' She thought while turning on her heels and walking down the hall.

"I can't believe this is what's happened." Rin screamed while getting into Seshoumaru's car. "Well at least we have half the school believing we're going out…."

"Well maybe if we made it more convincing…" He said while driving off.

"Maybe…like what?" Rin thought, but nothing came to mind.

"Maybe like kissing, hugging..." He said in a calm deep voice that made Rin blush continuously.

Turning her head towards the window she quietly replied. "I guess we could do that…um…Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned while playing with her hair. "If you want you don't have to dress like this or act this was if you don't want to" Rin said

Rin felt his hand gently touch her chin and turn her face towards him. "I'll do anything for you, my friend." He said while smiling a heart-fluttering smile. 'Because I've already lost you once, because of ignoring you…and I don't…' Sesshoumaru thought while stopping in mid though not to remember such memories.

"I had a dream…" Rin said while looking out the window. "It…" She paused as she noticed herself in the mirror. "The girl in my dreams looked like me…" She said bringing her hands up to her chest. "You know sometimes my dreams make me wonder if what happened in the dream has already happened once before or will happen. I mean I know this dream will never happen, because you were a demon…" She said gaining an interesting look from him.

"A demon…" He said egging on for her to continue.

"Yeah but… my dream was sad…but the worst part of it was, I woke up feeling like I've had déjà vu." She said while putting her hand on the back of her neck and laughing a bit. "Do you think that's strange?" Rin asked, hoping he would say yes, to make her feel at ease. "I mean I find it strange…demons…" She said, images of her being carried off by Sesshoumaru as a demon made her heart race.

"I don't think it's strange at all." I believe there were demons at one time…" He said while coughing a little and pulling into his drive way.

"I guess so…poor baby…" Rin said aloud, causing Sesshoumaru to shoot his eyes at her. He knew she had dreamt what he thought she had. It was the dream he had the other day after the dance.

"Poor baby?" Sesshoumaru still sitting in the car, even after it had stopped.

"Oh… yea sorry I'm talk to loud." Rin started to laugh a bit. "It's no big deal, it's just a dream that will haunt me for awhile…

"You know I really do believe there was something about that dreamed… it's irked me so much. I don't know if this is a dream based on my secretive feeling for Sesshoumaru that I myself do not even know about. Or maybe it's the fact that I've been hanging out with Sesshoumaru…" Rin said quietly into the phone "I don't know…maybe it was my past…I mean I did have a major case of Déjà vu!"

"_But that's what I'm saying… I think that's so untrue…how do you know if you can remember your past life or not?" She continuously spoke into the phone._

"_I mean come on I was in love with Sesshoumaru…yes…I know…This Rin was…" She said stopping mid sentence. "Yeah but the baby with the man... the rejection…maybe my soul want revenge in a weird way…I seriously know right now that I have no feeling for him other than a friend…Well maybe I do but it's not enough to provoke me to do anything?" _

"_No...no… I seriously don't see him like that…Yes…yes… and yes! It doesn't mean anything… I can blush…so what if I have dreams… it's not like we did anything in them. Well yes there was that one time…" Rin said while rubbing her neck and looking over to the sleeping man on the floor. "I don't know better go…" She said while clicking of the phone. _

Looking down at the ground, Rin smile at Sesshoumaru. "Maybe there is something strange about us…" Rin said not knowing he was awake. Rolling of the bed gently she rolled slowly over towards Sesshoumaru and began to move his hair from his face. "You know maybe there's more about you that I don't know about, but I would like to know…and maybes there's more about my feeling to you that I don't know about."

She breathed in when she felt his warm breath hit her next. "For a fact I do know I like you more than I'd admit…I do get fluttery around you as of late even before your make over appearance…That dream I'd admit that if I were that Rin were me now… I would hate you for doing what you did. Even though you loved me… you went and pushes me away..." Rin felt hidden tears come to her eyes. Touching her cheeks in shock… she hadn't notice her eyes become watery.

"But some how I still forgave you…" Rin said speaking as if she was this actual Rin. "This Rin forgave you, for being naïve…because in terms you were really only as old as I was…" Rin said touching his face once more before gently kissing him on the lips. "Because this Rin found out she loves you today…" She said leaning her head into hi chest and crying a little… "You may have hated me but I myself will never."

Sesshoumaru opened eyes after he heard the light releases of air from her. Looking at her he felt his once strong heart crumble. He knew he had hurt his Rin before, but this Rin who knew the meaning of life love and of humanities right, her heart could break ever so harder. Pulling her against him he slowly breathed in the scent of her hair while kissing the top of her head. "This Sesshoumaru will protect you will all his strength, or so let me die…" He said before falling into a slumber.

"_I will take this child…" The demon said while picking up the little baby girl, who googled at him, why smiling as best a baby could._

_Sesshoumaru wrapped the baby in his fur like tail and began to leave the house. The baby was instantly asleep at the gently rocking motion of his walking lulled her to sleep and the warmth of the fur. Looking down at the baby he smile but felt a pain in his heart._

"_Your mother would have loved you… and your father doesn't deserve you… so I will take care of you." He said while looking at the baby who eventually grew into a woman over the years and to look very much like her mother, but who had herself not fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, but seen him at a father. He had not loved her either for he saw her as his child._

_Years later…Rin Souhiro would be the result of generation of her family._

A/N: Yeah I'm sorry… I have a job and I've been so busy with that and school work and…well it's mandatory to play at football games with the band so that pretty much takes up my schedule…plus I'm always sleeping with my free time…


	9. Memory forgotten

A/n: No that was not Sesshoumaru's baby… they never did anything……..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What a weird dream…" Rin said while getting up from the dining room table and putting her glass in the sink.

"Sesshoumaru, we have to go to that thing today." Rin said while grabbing his arm. If you don't want to then it's fine. I just think it would be fun to flaunt around at the mall's auction."

"I guess we could…" He said while placing her chin in his hand and pulling her face towards his. "Only if it will make you happy." He said earning a blush from Rin who gently pulled her head away and began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah it would!" She said happily. "It would make me very happy. Sesshoumaru sama…" She said gaining a strange look from him.

As of now Rin began to test her theory. Lately with the way Sesshoumaru has been acting and the dreams that kept coming to her arose her suspicions in some way. Looking at the clock she smiled gently before opening the door.

"What did you just say…" He said while walking slowly towards the door.

"I said it would make me very happy Sesshoumaru."

"Sorry…I'm freaking out."

"Well then lets go!" She yelled in a happy manor before closing the door before he could exit.

"You know…" He said opening the door. "We're not going to make it very far if you keep secluding me..." He said gaining a smirk from her.

"I'm not secluding…what are you talking about?"

"You…never mind." He said not wanting to argue with her. "I'm coming ok…get into the car before I have to throw you in there." He said while walking towards the nice looking vehicle.

"OK!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok so this one?... or this one?" She said while holding up the teddy bear. "I mean this auction is a donation auction."

"You really want to donate that much money for a teddy bear…" The lady said surprised while taking the money.

"Why not…" Rin said thinking that this lady must be insane if she didn't want to take that much for donation.

"I mean there's no problem, but that's a really generous offer."

"Yeah I just plan on getting one thing, I don't think 200 if bad for this…It's a donation to help children without parents right?" Rin said while cuddling the bear close to her. "Better yet… give this bear to a little girl ok?" Rin said while handing the lady the stuffed bear.

"Ma'am are you sure?" She said while grabbing the bear from her.

"She said it's ok…why do you question so much?" Sesshoumaru said slightly annoyed that this woman was slowing annoying his Rin.

"Sorry…I just wanted to be sure." The woman said a little frightened of the man

"It's really ok…" Rin smiled at the woman and shook her hand. "Don't try to auction that bear off again… I really want it to go to a little boy or girl."

"Ok ma'am." The lady said while walking away.

"Rin…why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru said while turning her around. "We came here to get you something and then you give it away."

"Well…I just thought it would be better off with some little child." She said in a sad tone as if she was being punished…

"I guess it's ok…" He stated while rubbing the top of her head earning a punch in the arm as payment back.

"Ok so now that's over with…" Rin looked up at him only to notice his huge smile. She watched as he gently held out his hand to cup hers. Smiling back she slowly placed her hand in his and began to walk around the mall. "I guess if we are going to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend we have to at least act like it right?"

"Yup…" He turned towards her. "You really surprise me with your personality it's so much the same." He said causing her smile to turn into a frown and back away.

"What do you mean so much the same…"

"I didn't say anything of the sort…" He said confused as to why she would say something like that.

"Yes you did…you said my personality was so much the same…my question is so much the same to who?"

"What are you talking about?" He smiled while gently tugging her hand and beginning to walk again.

"I know it heard what you said." She said while stopping again. "I…" She paused as she felt lips on hers. At first she was shocked but then melted slightly at the soft touch of his lips.

She felt his hands intertwine with his as he slowly wrapped them around her back, bending her back a little too. "What is this feeling…" Rin said to herself forgetting about what they were just talking about."

Untwining their hands she slowly wrapped them around his neck only to feel her self lift off the ground a bit and cause her to laugh into the semi broken kiss. Pausing she realized what she had just done and pushed her self away causing her self to stumble and land on her butt.

Looking around she slowly got up and backed away from the approaching Sesshoumaru… "No…" She said softly while backing away a bit more from the confused Sesshoumaru. "No…we're only pretending…we don't do that… I know we agreed but not so soon…" Rin said feeling her heart beat slightly faster and her cheeks flush at the thought of the kissing exciting her to want more.

"Rin…"

"No…" She said while turning away and running around the corner. Leaning against the wall she held her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy. After those dreams all she could think about was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that…what next Sesshoumaru in bed?

Rubbing her head she sighed as she saw him walk run around the corner after her. Pausing in front of her, he smiled weakly at her knowing his fault. "I'm sorry Rin…" He said while walking up closer to her only to have her back up closer to the wall.

He paused slightly as if a knife had pierced through his heart. It had hurt him so much that this Rin would not love him the way the other Rin did or that the fact that she was scared of him now as if he was a mad serial killer. Reaching out a little her saw her move away from the wall and to his side before walking away.

Walking slowly next to her he could feel her tension as she was in thought. Running a hand though his hair. He stopped to see if she would notice him gone, but she kept on walking and that when he saw the tears running down her face. "Rin…" He said gently watching her walk out the entrance of the mall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't understand…" Rin said aloud to herself as she walked towards the busses. "I know I don't feel anything for Sesshoumaru but when we get in those moments, it's as if I somehow have some secret emotions for him… I don't understand…" She said frustrated as she stepped on the bus.

"I can't just deny the fact that I know that I don't have feeling for him, but something tells me I do. That kiss for an instance I hadn't realized until I felt my self-laugh." I don't understand…."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin lay in her bed; she yawed loudly before turning of the lamp and pulling the sheet over herself. Closing her eyes she was determine to figure out what her dreams meant.

Closing her eyes she quickly fell asleep and found her self-dreaming once more.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru called out while dropping a whole bunch of fish on to a gigantic leaf. "This is what you're dinner will be. Jaken will help you cook it…" He said sending murderous glares at the opposing Toad.

"_Will Sesshoumaru-sama eat with us tonight?" Rin said while hoping for the most…_

"_No I will not…" He said sniffing the air of any sign of predators._

"_Does Sesshoumaru sama need my help bathing tonight?" Said questioned once more before helping Jaken with the cooking_

"_Meet at the spring later when Jaken is sleeping." He said while walking away his hair swaying._

"_RIN! ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?" Jaken had been speaking the whole time only to realize Rin had not been listing._

"_I'm sorry Jaken did I make you angry?" Rin said in a slightly sad tone._

"_It's ok now pay attention!" he began to mumble._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Sesshoumaru sama?" Rin said quietly while striping herself down like usual and walking into the water only seconds later her master joining her "Sesshoumaru!" Rin said a quiet but excited voice. "I found the soap and your brush…" She her small form walking towards him._

"_Stay back Rin…" She said while smelling the air filled with the female's scent. "Are you bleeding?" He said in a slightly anger tone._

"_Sess…"_

"_Are you bleeding is my question…yes or no." _

"_Yes…" She said knowing that she was about to be in trouble._

"_Now second question…wound or time…"_

"_S…time." She said not wanting to question his authority._

"_What did I tell you about being around me…when you are on your time…" He said while trying to resist smelling her young scent._

"_This Rin was not to be around, because this Sesshoumaru might hurt her…"_

"_Why did you not listen?"_

"_Because this Rin wanted to come!" This Rin never misses your bathing or to brush your hair!" She said finding her self-blush for some odd reason and a warm feeling to fill around her lower area._

"_Go…" He said watching as she began to move form the water. _

"_No…" She said closing her eyes waiting to receive a hit or some kind of punishment. Slowly opening her eyes she wince slightly as she felt claws dig into the side of her arms. But she felt warmth gather over her entire body as she felt the naked demon so close to her._

"_Rin…" She heard his voice shake slightly._

"_Sesshoumaru sama, this Rin does not understand why?" She said feeling a strange excitement gather in her lower area when she felt his breath against her neck. She shutter when she felt a warm liquid touch her neck and travel up to her face causing her young nipples to harden._

_Through instinct she found herself pushing her young fragile body against her lords mature manly body. Her eyes fluttered as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him._

_Feeling his lips touch her she whined a little as the unusual throbbing occurred in her lower area. The next this she knew she found her self lying down on the dirt outside the spring as her lord began to savagely taste her body and kiss her. _

_Rin found her heart beating, it was beating so much that the next thing she knew she had passed out from excitement._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Waking up the pervious morning Rin quickly jumped up… "Oh no… Sesshoumaru sama's going to be so angry." She said while running to the edge of the forest. "I for got to go to the spring!" She said no having remembered what happened at all._

_Watching from the tree he smirked slightly. After she had passed out her slowly carried her back to the resting area. Dropping her off he then went and fulfilled his now already aroused demon manhood._


	10. Memory Rush

A/n: yeah sorry about the super long update time… I had it done but then I deleted it on accident and I never even though about it . I'm so sorry and then I found my self too lazy to rewrite it.

I----------------------------------------------------------------------I

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said while walking into this bedroom. "I've come to say I'm sorry I didn't mean to react like that." She said while pushing open the closet door to look for him. "Sesshoumaru where are you?" She said while looking under the bed. "Why would he be under the bed? "She asked her self slowly standing up. "Why would he be in the closet?"

Rin slowly walked across the room to the balcony and opened both of the doors. Looking left she didn't see him but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "What is this?" Rin said while picking up a bottle of alcohol that was surrounded by many other empty bottles. "Does he drink?" Rin thought becoming slightly frustrated.

"Sess…" She said turning around only to notice a hand lying out of the bathroom door. "Sesshoumaru?" Rin rushed over to the man that was lying down on the floor. "Sesshoumaru!" She said while slapping his face a little. "Sesshoumaru you better wake up right now!"

"What is your problem!" He said in a slightly angered voice. "You died! Go away!" His voice was slightly slurred.

"How many bottle of alcohol did you drink?" She said while looking at the pile of strong alcohol laying out side the balcony doors.

"What is it to you! You don't care about me?" He said while pulling himself away from her. "I can handle myself."

"Sure you can Sesshoumaru…" Rin said while getting up and patting her hands on her pants as if she was done. "You're a big boy, you can handle yourself right?" She said feeling a little hurt from his words. "I came to say sorry and all you give me is a bunch of crap. I'm the only one that cares for you, as a friend! Just throw it away ok!"

"Wait…" He said softly before she could exit his sight. "I'm sorry…" His voice seemed normal. "About yesterday… I didn't…I don't want to hurt you…" He said while holding onto the door as he tried to get up.

"Sess…you know I care about you, but not in that way. I know you want me to feel for you the way you feel for me but I just can't. You're like a brother to me." She said while walking over to him and hugging him only to receive a hug back.

She felt her self blush, Sesshoumaru had held her tight and snuggled his face into her neck causing little soft breaths to tickle her neckline. "I'm sorry." She felt something wet hit her neck. I'm so sorry…" She felt her heart break like the few times before that she had witness him present sadness.

"It's ok…" She said hugging him a little tighter and running her hand along his back. "Here let's lay you down, it's probably the best after all that alcohol you drank."

"No…" He said not letting go. "Please just wait."

"Lets go to your bed and I will stay there with you until you calm down." She said while feeling him release a little. Pulling his hand she dragged him over to his bed and allowed him to lay down while laying right neck to him.

"Why won't you love me…?" Sesshoumaru asked, out of curiosity. "Is it because I was a nerd?

"No… Sesshoumaru, I don't really know why. If feels as if something won't allow me to, it's kind of strange." Rin said beginning to rub Sesshoumaru's arm. "In a way for me to explain it, don't be offended, but when I think of you it's like looking at a brother I've never had. So I could never imagine us being together." She said feeling a sigh pass though Sesshoumaru's chest. "But that's only the feeling, I know that's not the reason, there's something else to it. Maybe I'm afraid." She said now speaking to a sleeping Sesshoumaru.

Brushing his hair from his face she smiled. "Maybe it's because I really love you but am really afraid. Because I can't describe the feeling I get when you kiss me, I've never know real love and the real reason is that I have this feeling that I know you from somewhere else and it scares me because maybe it's trying to tell me something. Every time I'm around you I have this déjà vu like feeling that occurs." She smiled and shook her head. "It's strange but I've been having dreams and I know it's about us but I can never remember the dreams."

"How did you ever become such a weak man…" Rin said looking at his state. "What happened to you to make you this emotional about people and so closed in.

Slowly sitting up she began to move her self from the bed when she felt her arm being held by Sesshoumaru. Looking at him she noticed his eyes open and him in a panting like motion.

"Why do you lie to me Rin?" He then pushed her away slightly while sitting up in bed. "Why?"

"What are you talking about?" She said fearing that he may have not been really sleeping.

"You're no different then the other Rin's." He said, causing her to be in shock.

"Other Rin's? Do you stock other women by the name Rin? Do you have an obsession with the name?" Rin said while backing away.

"I'm tired of this… no one will have be as good as my Rin. MY RIN!" He yelled while knocking over the lamp in the room to the ground, causing the room to become dark. "Why'd she have to die?" He said in an anger silent voice.

Rin could imagine him gripping each of his hands and tear running down the side of his face. Rin paused confused about what was happening until something struck in her mind. Her dream… she was finally remember a part of it like déjà vu!

"I…I know who you are!" Rin said trying to play along hoping this would stall his mono toned anger. "She didn't leave you, you left her!" She yelled at the top of her lung hearing his walking come to a halt.

"What do you mean…?" He said in a soft voice, looking at the woman in front of him being outlined by the moon light from the balcony.

"You left her in a village…you pushed her away from everything…you pushed her away from your life and now I understand why I cannot love you!" She said quietly

"Why…" She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Because I am her… and the last words she asked before you let her live with the humans were…" Rin said the image replaying in her mind.

"_This Rin Promises…She promises to stay away…if Sesshoumaru tells her he hates her." Rin said while looking down._

"_I hate you, and I would rather kill you than ever love you…" He said looking her straight in the eyes._

"_This Rin will no longer bother you, this Rin will disappear from your life forever." She said while turning towards town and walking her way there._

She replayed her dream through her words causing Sesshoumaru to back away. "This is why I cannot love you, because a part of me still remembers that you hate me and would rather kill me than love me…maybe there's more to it but this is all my heart and soul it telling me…" She said feeling her heart break now. She finally realized why it hurt so much to try to understand her feelings.

"Rin…"

"I do love you, I've found that out now…but I can never use those feelings now because of this grudge my former self and many former selves must have and still is holding." She took in a breath when she felt the warm hand of Sesshoumaru on her face.

"But do you remember how so I wept when my Rin was dead. When I could no longer watch from afar as she tried her hardest to smile and be happy with the people around her. When I could no longer watch her pick flowers from the very nature she loved. When I could no longer be able to have the chance to tell her that I really did love her…" He said quietly. "Do you remember when I stole you away from that loved you so much, I took you to a patch of flowers and held you as I wept. I took you somewhere that only I knew you would love, but I wept because I knew you would never realize that, that is where you were." He said while bringing her face closer to his. His breath grazed her lips causing her to sigh.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"But I knew you would remember because the fact was you were dead, so you would never have understood that I loved you and didn't really hate you although you told her you still loved me always." Rin felt her self slightly melt when she felt his lips touch hers and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Sess…" She tried to muffle in between but felt him wipe away her tears and kiss her gently. She felt more tears arise when he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeeze her as if he'd loose her forever. She couldn't help herself but she found her hands go up to his face and cup his cheeks while crying into the kiss they shared.

She paused as she had another dream memory float into her head

_Through instinct she found herself pushing her young fragile body against her lords mature manly body. Her eyes fluttered as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him._

"Sesshoumaru…" She felt him pull away from the kiss and felt herself wanting more. She made a grunting noise when she felt her self lifted up and thrown onto the bed. "Stop…" Rin could hear herself mumble… "Wait no… don't!" She said feeling him rub up against her while kissing her neck making trails down to her breast. And then it stopped, "Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked while touching his hair.

She noticed he had passed out, looking at him she didn't feel disappointed. Running her hand through his hair she wondered if he would even remembered what happened in the morning. All she knew now is that she knew why she didn't love him at first.

A/N: Heh haha yeah kind of weird… . I hope you forgive me for not updating in so long . Review please it makes me very happy.


	11. The Truth

A/N: yeah so I know you all probably hate me but I have decided to update… o.O I have no excuse for not updating in the last year, only I can say is that I have been lazy and I have been stuck at school… which won't let me access how lame is that? I come home on the weekends but I always work and hang out… so I thought since this weekend I have nothing to do I would decide to update and…I am so here it goes!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Truth

"Seeshoumar…u?" Rin said quietly as she turned in bed. She gently stretched laughing slightly as her hand smacked the person lying next to her. "Sesshoumaru are you awake?" She gently turned on her side to see him looking towards the window.

"Hnn…"

"Are you hungry? Do you have a headache?"

"No…" She heard him sigh.

"I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep…I guess that's what stress does to you right?" She said trying to make light conversation and ease the tension last night.

"I'm fine, Alcohol doesn't affect me…" He said plainly.

"Sesshoumaru you don't have to act like nothing happened." Rin said while sitting up and brushing his angelic like hair from his face. "It's ok, like I said I'm sorry I over reacted to what happened the other day I just wasn't ready."

"Leave me…" He said coldly while getting up and walking towards the balcony doors.

Rin paused from what she was about to say, when she felt a slight sting in her chest. Lifting her hand up slightly she went to reach for him before he could get out of reach but to no avail.

"Why are you acting like this?" She said in a low voice getting up to follow him.

"Leave…" He said with a slight growl before she could take another step.

"No…" She felt unwanted tears began to build. Rin couldn't understand how he had changed from two days ago to this man right here.

"Please…Rin just leave me, before I hurt you…again" He said the last part quietly

"Sesshoumaru I don't like how your acting, quit acting like this, I didn't mean what I did the other day it was just so unexpected that I was unsure of what to do. You can't just kiss someone like that and expect them to…well it wasn't really your fault I'm to blame to, but don't be angry at me for this. I don't want to go! I want to be with you…" Rin paused shocked at what she just said 'Dang it there goes that part of me that I don't understand all that well.' Rin began to walk over toward Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't want to hurt you and I have already done that…too many times to count." Sesshoumaru said while grabbing one of her hands and bringing to his lips. Rin watched as he gently laid a kiss on her hand and then fingers.

"I don't care if this sounds crazy to you, but if you are counting those dreams, those were not me so in reality you have only hurt me once, and it wasn't even your fault because I let it go on I let this little disguise…game go on."

"Just go!!!" He said pushing her away from himself. "You don't understand"

"I can't understand because you'll never let me understand!" Ren pleaded with him. "I'm not as crazy as I sound right, those dreams must be linked to something and you know about them… that's why you keep acting so strange." Rin breathed in as something hit her.

"Those marks on your cheeks at the dance…they…they remind of my dream, that whole outfit reminded me of my dream…there is something going on!" She said going back over to him and grabbing his arm only to feel her self being pushed down on to the bed.

"There is nothing going on besides the fact that I have hurt you far to many time from this Sesshoumaru to be forgiven." He said breathing into her neck. "You may think you have pieced together some little story your mind has made up, but this story is far more complexed than your fragile mind could put together. So you want to know the truth Rin!!" He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up into a death grip hug.

"I LOST YOU…so many time…" He said the last part quietly while shaking his head and burying it into her neck. "You don't understand how greedy I really am, you really don't understand anything about me…"

"Then let me understand, because my mind, soul and body are so confused they feel like I have been betrayed and it won't let you in until I know the truth." Rin said while pulling his face from her neck and looking into his eyes.

"I'm am not the man, you think I am…" He was then cut off.

"I already know that, just explain to me, I don't care if it sounds far fetched." She said trying to calm him by giving him a slight kiss on the lips only to feel him bring one hand to her face and gently pull away the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ears, his final resting place at her neck.

She sighed into the continuing kiss, somehow her mind wasn't telling her to pull away, maybe it was the fact that finally he was going to explain everything or that after last night her heart felt content. She didn't know and for now she really didn't care at the moment. She whimpered a littler as she felt him pull away and gently lay her back down on the bed. Her hands instantly shot up and grabbed around his neck stopping him from letting her down all the way.

Knowing her self she wasn't going to let go she felt him then sit on the bed and lean against the head of the bed with her tucked in his lap.

"So you want to know every crazy insane thing about my life, for which the reason I do not deserve you. To learn why this Sesshoumaru is greedy beyond all doubt." He said while brushing her hair and gently resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hnn…"Rin said while nodding her head.

"This Sesshoumaru has hurt you far more times that I can count, even if most of those were unintentional." He said while grabbing her hand. "Lately I was beginning to fear you would put it together, but then I finally realized that all the other times I let you put it together it ended in disaster…" He breathed deeply.

"All the…" She felt his fingers touch her lips to quiet her

"I'm am not going to lie to you I am in fact several years older than you could possibly imagine and I am a demon…those marks that you saw were in truth real. "He brought his hand up to his face and scrapped his nail against his face to reveal red underneath his concealer. He heard Rin gasp.

"Are you afraid yet?" He watched waiting for any movement and listened for any sound. "Rin." He said startling her form her thought.

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid?" He questioned once more.

"Actually, I'm a little in doubt but slightly curious about your age." She gained a chuckle from Sesshoumaru.

"I am over 1000 years old." He said earning a holy shit from Rin followed by a reddening of the cheeks at her comment. "Would you like me to continue?" She nodded.

"I met you about 500 years ago, not technically you but your former self, as you know you are one of her reincarnations. Then you were only a mere child I had revived you from my sword my father had given me…you had been attacked by wolves…" He said pausing when he saw the horror on her face.

"Then it was merely to test the ability of the sword… I never thought that you would follow me and become my ward." He sighed. "I never thought that I would fall in love with a weak human…" He earned a glare from Rin. "Remember Rin I am explaining to you how I had felt back than. I still think most humans are weak but you my Rin are the strongest of them all to with stand many generations of having to deal with this Sesshoumaru.

"There are so many memories that I wish you could remember but since you are only a reincarnation you will never remember them all. The only reason I know that you area my Rin or how I can tell who is my Rin is by knowing that you have dreamed a memory. There have been many people who have looked like you never once have they had the same name, and only 3 or 4 of them have a dream of her past those are the reincarnations. You are the first to hold the name and have several dreams compared to just one."

"Does this make me special?"

"It does in deed, it proves to me that you have more of my Rin in you than all the other past reincarnations.

"Maybe this Rin realizes that Sesshoumaru has matured finally and is ready to accept me than cast me away with a, I hate you, and would rather kill you than ever love you." She said seeing a look of hurt in his eyes.

"It was so long ago I do admit I was very immature, this Sesshoumaru believed he knew everything and that no one could tell him differently, even the one woman who succeeded in melting his ice cold heart. It scared him and this Sesshoumaru did not know how to cope with this new feeling. So I sent you away to the race I despised the most. "He gripped the her thigh slightly.

"You don't understand how much it took me to resist from snapping that Takeshi's little neck every time he tried to woo you or when he finally got you to agree to be his wife, oh how my inner demon called out that you were mine and mine alone. I could feel the blood pulse through my veins the night of your wedding night…when he took you. I had to run far away where I couldn't feel like I was going to burn the whole town down for letting him take you, take what belong to me."

"I can see why you were so greedy…" She giggled slightly while running her hand against his check feeling slight pressure from him pushing his face into her hand.

"After that my mind began playing tricks on me, telling me your weren't marked and that I could still take you back, I could still make you my mate the lady of the western lands and I contemplated on whether I should go and get you and rather than living with this pain that hurt more than I toughest battles I fought that left me almost completely dead, the great pain I have ever felt before in my entire lifespan." He looked away. "Then I could smell it, and I could hear you laugher and joy from finding out." He looked down at his open hands. "You were with pup…and there was nothing I could do now…the pup was your bond between you and that man…it was no bond that my love could break. If I were to force it, my bonding to you would have killed the baby. I knew you could never forgive me for that, so I left you alone."

Rin cringed remembering the next part of the dream. "You don't have to continue I understand now."

"No you have to know." He sighed once again. "It came to the day of your daughters birth, I was telling myself that after you had the child that I would leave forever… I told myself that you would be stable and not need me any longer. But then I felt my heart jolt at your cries of pain. I want to go and comfort you, but you hadn't seen me in 3 years, you acted as if you forgotten all about me. I remember coming towards the window and looking in and at that moment I heard you quietly say Sama and I knew that could only be me.

"I remember…" Rin said, beginning to remember more than the dream. I would cry myself to sleep at night…but during the day I would act as if only those round me mattered…"

"Then you died…and I felt my eyes turn red and rage build up… I felt like my beliefs of life were always true…how weak humans could never be as good as demons…because they couldn't keep you alive through a simple birth. So I jumped through the window and picked you up. Then it hit me when Ayaka kept telling me it was my fault. That it wasn't the birth that caused your death…but"

"My already weak broken heart…" She began to cry a little. "Don't blame yourself…" She said while grabbing his face between her hands and giving him a quick kiss. "It's both our faults for being stubborn. "I know if my former self wasn't so stubborn, if she would of pushed it and shove past your stubborn self we could have made it. You wouldn't have to have suffered all this time."

"I took you to your favorite place…I'm sorry Rin" He said while grabbing Rin's hand and kissed it. "I am so sorry for hurting you, This Sesshoumaru will keep his promise, before I ever hurt again I will let myself die…rather than let you go through the pain you did. "He than hugged her close while running his hands through her hair. "I Love you so much…I don't care if you feel the same way but I vowed to find you one day…live till I could find and tell you the truth and now I have, I can finally die in peace.

"You can't die!!" Rin said thinking he literally meant now.

"Not now silly…but I mean with you or by your side even if it is only as a friend…" Rin gasped as she saw him cry for the second time while knowing him.

"Sshhh…don't worry I won't leave you…and I'm sure my heart aches for yours as much as yours does for mine." She said while getting off his lap and pulling him to lay down right beside her.

"I really through that my promise to you would never be fulfilled because I didn't really think much of chance reincarnations until I took your daughter and raised her. I knew that you would be with me one day because your daughter, our daughter, if only because I raised her…she looked exactly like you nothing like that weak human Takeshi…" She said slowly closing his eyes.

For the next few hours they lay there, Rin running her hand through the broken down prince hair till eventually he fell asleep.

Rin lay there trying to decipher everything that had happened. She was in so much shock, one for knowing in her heart that she believes this story and that she wasn't running away from him. Secondly for seeing him cry again and thirdly for knowing that she really did love him and all along the only things that kept that uncertainty was not knowing if he really loved her himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I can't believe I actually updated lol. Sorry about the long wait I really do plan to update in the next week again.


	12. How and why

Truth

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No…no no!!" Rin yelled while running through the house trying to dodge multiple pieces of furniture. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Izayoi help her out by pushing a piece of furniture in the way of a running Sesshoumaru.

Nothing stopped him, without any effort he pushed himself over the piece of furniture. Rin paused watching him jump with an angelic like feature. "Don't you look just like an Angel" Rin quickly move to the side as she watched him leap at her. "You're not getting this back, as I recall it was mine in the past…so it makes it mine now too." She laughed hysterically.

Rin continued running through the mansion, knowing that Sesshoumaru could have easily caught her if he wanted. Just as he was abut to speed up she took a quick turn into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said while leaning his back against the door.

"I'm going to shower, the movie starts in an hour, I have to get ready." She heard him mumble something slightly and she began to giggle. While unclothing and jumping in the shower.

After getting out of the shower, she dried off quickly and went to grab the object she had been keeping from Sesshoumaru. Slowly opening the object in her arms, she marveled at it. It was a very, very old looking kimono. Not the kind of old because it was aged but because she had never seen any fabric quite like it in this current time, only ones in her past memory. It was a mixture of red and white, with various pinkish red flowers towards the end of the sleeve. The sleeves were long and elegant. Rin unfolded it all the way looking at all the different colors and sighed. On the back was a symbol of some kind, which was elegantly written.

She began to wonder how much Sesshoumaru loved her past self. This wasn't the only kimono she had found. She had actually found a whole closet full of beautiful kimonos. They all were in awesome condition and all very beautiful. This one had caught her eye though, for some reason it had grabbed her attention, because of a dream she had. The kimono looked as if it could be the same one.

She looked at her self in the mirror. _He has never seen me… will my body be the same to him as his other Rin?_ She thought to her self remembering the dream she had recently had of helping him bathe. "How could she forget something like that?"

"Rin honey?" Rin snapped out her thoughts looking over towards the door "Rin can I come in, it's Izayoi." She said gently

"Oh yes sure come on in. "Rin said while pulling the thin layer of the kimono over her body and unlocking the door. "Come in"

"Oh I see you are trying it on?" She said while grabbing the next piece of kimono on the counter. "Here let me help you. I've many years of experience in this." Izayoi smiled while putting on each layer. "This one was her favorite one. I wonder how you knew?" She said leaving a puzzled look on Rin's face.

"How would you know?" Rin looked at her with a sad expression.

"There is so much a person can see from my step son if he lets his guard down. I will occasionally see him in the room that used to belong to her and will forever belong to her. He lets no one in it besides himself, much less let any touch her things. He wants to hold on to a memory he lost so long ago. You are the exception, because you are her he cannot deny you anything." She said now running a comb through her hair.

"Why didn't he clear out the room after such a long time?" Rin gently ran her hand across the fabric on her arm.

"I'm not quite sure since I was not alive then, only that 500 year isn't very long for a full blooded dog demon." Izayoi stated. "I had died previous about almost a century before Naraku's defeat."

"What? That's impossible if you are alive now and remember everything." Rin said turning to face her.

"Dear it is not impossible, look at yourself. You are remembering things you should not, only because your soul is linked to yourself from long ago. See most people can have similar appearances but never do you see people with even a close enough similar soul at one time. Obviously I do not know that is true but thinking of it logically we could not. If we had the same souls then we would constantly remember our past lives which would never be too good. Especially if you want to began a new one, but every now and then there is that glitch and a soul sneaks past a guard and your situation would occur; being able to remember but only if you have reminders." Her hand ran gently across Rin's cheek.

"Don't you mean like you and me?" Rin said confused

"No Rin I am not the same." She shook her head gently. "I wasn't reincarnated I was merely brought back to life by a jewel. It was unintentional though." She laughed at the confused expression on Rin face. "Has Sesshoumaru ever told you about she Shikon no Tama?"

"No" Rin looked dumbfounded.

"Well it was a jewel that was tainted by evil. It was meant to be good but even the most evil of attention put on it would warp the jewel. A by the name Naraku got a hold of it, and it shattered. "Izayoi paused as she saw an expression on Rin's face.

"There was one in Kohaku's back!!!" Rin burst out of nowhere.

"Yes maybe, but that's besides the point." She said laughing, seeing Rin's confused face once again. "And well they finally pieced it back together. You get one wish and Naraku had it." Izayoi breathed in.

"And he wish for himself to be more powerful and it killed him. Kagome took the chance and grabbed the jewel . She was told to make a wish and she wished for it to disappear so that no one could use it for harm again. Sesshoumaru was there to and I remember him. He was beginning to leave. I was 14 I believe. The jewel each allowed them to make a wish because they though of no wish that would taint the world or change themselves so the jewel let them have a wish each." Rin blurted out

"Yes. So you do remember more than you say." A smirk appeared on her beautiful complexion

"Only bits and pieces. I can't remember after that though I think I might have left." Izayoi nodded.

"This is where the boys father and I come in. Inuyasha wished for a happy family. Only intending it for him and Kagome to have children a family of there own but out the blue I remember standing in front of my son next to my husband. Along with Sango and Miroku. They had died during the battle with Naraku. Kagome had wished for life mating. Which would allow and join couples of demon and other breeds to life bond. To hold the same lifespan. Shippo wished for a lifetime of crayons and paper. And Kirara you could imagine asked for fish." Rin giggle at the last two wishes. "Sesshoumaru had a chance to wish but he was like he always was. Not impatient but that he doesn't seem to care to stick around. I think honestly he matured a great deal over Naraku's reign. If he hadn't met you during that time, he would surely have suffered the same fate as Naraku."

"He would have wished for more power…" Rin said quietly.

"But he did not, he just left it alone. He had found out that he had everything he wanted and needed right there with him."

"So the wish Kagome made along with Inuyasha wish is why you're still here!!!"

"That's right, but let me tell you young lady; it has been a tiring 500 years, having to put up an act and all. Especially going to the make up store every week and having to buy Sesshoumaru's cover up for kagome, although I really mind that. The tiring part is having to act with Taisho that I was a spoiled rich girl who went after his money…but I was rich in my time; I was a princess for crying out loud" She mumbled the last few sentences "Plus remember he's demon and with demon power comes lots of strength and stamina even in bed!" She said causing Rin to turn a scarlet red.

"Izayoi!!" She squeaked. Izayoi grabbed her face and began to apply light make up.

"Let me tell you another thing about this kimono. Why it's her favorite, I specifically remember Sesshoumaru asking for this to be made. He of course asked me to have it made, probably because I was the woman and I knew was looked good or not. He presented it to you on your 18th birthday as a welcome to the family." Izayoi sighed. "The symbol on the back is the family crest and the red and white are the family colors. You were so overjoyed, you had shown an unladylike display in front of everyone."

"What did I do?" Rin asked eagerly

"Well as soon as you received it you basically hurled yourself into his arms and knocked him down to the ground.."

"I remember why I was so happy…" A sad face had began to appear on Rin's faces.

"You thought it meant he wanted you to be his lady, but he never said anything about it after that. He continued to treat you the way he did as if you were still his ward." She looked away "Then there was the night in the garden where I caught you two alone, you were crying and I could understand why, but I could see Sesshoumaru's will breaking along with the ice around his heart. But your heart was allowing falling to pieces."

"It seems the kimono should have been one for me to hate, but you sure it was my favorite?" Rin said in a playful voice.

"You wore it as much as you could and made sure that it was washed and cleaned only the best way."

"Really?" Rin said trying hard not to think of the memory of her last request before she had been sent to the village.

"It was your favorite, but it left you with a broken heart and no will to live. After I found you in the garden that night alone crying, you looked like the life had been sucked from you, but there was still hope. A couple weeks later Sesshoumaru locked himself up in his study and you were nowhere to be found. Kagome sent us mail which arrived a couple of weeks later telling us you had moved into a neighboring village, the letter was questioning why you were living there. It also told us of your refusal to go live in her village."

"Because it would risk the chance of me seeing him and losing my resolve, the decision he had made up. He didn't love me, he hated me so I promised I would disappear from his life forever, if he told me he hated me and he did." Rin sighed. "To think I was so naïve, the first time when I tried to explain to him that when I was around him I got these strange feelings for him….that I couldn't explain them. He told me to quite acting like a child and that I was being weak, and so I cried in the garden. I let it go for those few months, but when I was in town and I was so happy to have Sesshoumaru accompany me, the lady helped me realized that I loved him. How could I be so naïve to think that a human and demon could be together!! I'd seen the wars and the fighting and even witnessed his discuss. I pretty sure I would of thought more about it but he just threw my living in the village at me all at once!! The first thing that popped in my head was all the times that he cared for me, even at this age how he would hold me! Cradle me and comfort me when I was sad hurt or angry, so I thought maybe something was wrong. Maybe if I told him how I felt; what I just found out maybe he wouldn't send me to this village. Maybe he'd hug me, tell me that he'd always loved me but was afraid. But he didn't so I had to accept it." Rin said while playing ends of her sleeves.

"I see. If I remember correctly he locked himself in his study for a couple of weeks and then he was gone all the time after that, watching over you. He was a wreck; I mean he didn't show it on the outside but you could see it in his eyes. He went back to his old ways. Then you died and he was devastated, but he matured a lot. He brought your baby home and explained everything. He buried you in your favorite place as a child, it was and open field of flowers and he would visit you every year with your daughter."

"What was her name?" Rin asked gently while grabbing Izayoi's hand.

"Sesshoumaru didn't really name her, he just kept calling her Kohana and it stuck."

"Little flower…" Rin looked to the ground. "He used to say I should have been born a flower and if I was I would always be a small one.

Rin and Izayoi's head snapped towards the bathroom door when they heard he thump and Sesshoumaru's

voice. "Well you're done, I hope you have fun. It was dinner and then a movie right?"

"Rin? You ready?" Sesshoumaru asked through the door.

"Um yeah one moment Sesshoumaru." She said while turning towards the mirror and gasping."

A/n: Well I'll leave you with that hope I didn't take to long… heh heh I'm joking… but I promise I will

finish this story up and fast lol. Sorry if there is any misspelling or bad grammar.


End file.
